Month of Love
by I'm a Jesus Freak
Summary: Read first chapter for a description.
1. Rules

**Hey, guys. There won't be any chapter in this for a while, but I wanted to get this up so you can start thinking about it.**

**DB: Yes. You see, he is wanting you readers to send in couples you wish to see for the month of February.**

**Me: Exactly. I will be doing one chapter for every day in February. Now, DB, mind giving the rules?**

**DB: Sure thing. Rule 1. No yao or yuri.**

**Me: It's not that I hate gays, it's just, I do not like homosexuality. The sin, itself. If you're homosexual, I will not jusge you. But. I will not write it.**

**DB: Rule 2. If you wish to see a certain scene, make sure it is not sexual.**

**Me: I will never write a lemon or anything close. I may make an innuendo that it is happening between a married couple, but that is it.**

**DB: Rule 3. Have fun.**

**Me: Now, you are probably wondering who is open to being paired.**

**DB: Is it limited to just KFP characters?**

**Me: No.**

**DB: Just KFP characters and your OCs?**

**Me: No.**

**DB: Just KFP characters and OCs in genreal?**

**Me: No.**

**DB: Just any character?**

**Me: No. You can have any character from anywhere (except for Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Yu-Gi-Oh, DBZ, Fairy Tail and others along those lines. If you have a question, ask it in a review or PM), any OC (just give me a name, gender, personality, strengths, weaknesses, and description. If it does not have one of them, I will not use it), and any author (if it is not you, make sure you have permission). **

**DB :So, any of you girls want to be paired with this author, you can do it.**

**Me: Or you girls want to be paired with DB. Just, give me a bit about your personality and description. You can be paired with any character you wish.**

**DB: Sky's the limit.**

**Me: so, you may start sending in pairings, and I willmake a list, and begin choosing. So, send your reviews with the pairing(s) you wish to have.**


	2. PoxTigress

**Me: Alright. I am ready to do this thing. I have no pairings sent in, so I will be starting with pairings I have established. Then, mix up the pairings. I shouldn't run out of pairings with all the different combinations there are. And the fact I'm going to use characters from places other than KFP, shouldn't be a problem.**

**DB: Hey, we're all ready on our end. So, which pairing are you doing first?**

**Me: Not yours. **

**DB: Darn!**

**Me: We are doing Po and Tigress first, as that is the on most people like. So, let's get this show on the road.**

**DB: ENJOY!**

It was a few minutes before the morning gong would ring, but inside the Jade Palace kitchen, a certain panda and a certain coyote were working on a picnic basket. "Thanks for helping me with this, DB."

DB smiled at Po. "Not a problem. So, where exactly are you taking her?"

"Up to the mountains. We're going to go on a walk after our picnic lunch. I sure hopw she enjoys it."

"She will. She's going to be with you."

"I know. But, I'm still nervous."

DB chuckled slightly. "Come on. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Your enemies could attack."

DB shook his head. "Don't you remember from a few stories ago, they're going to be laying low for a while."(A/N: YAY, fourth wall breaking! Oh, and I only own my OC's and these plot lines.)

"Right. Forgot. Well, I guess you have a point, there."

"Besides, if anything was going to happen that we wouldn't be able to handle, Star would show up. but, just in case, here." He handed Po a scroll. "It's the one for Jong."

"Got it!" Po gave him a thumbs up. The morning gong then rang and Po's face changed to one of fear. "Oh no. This was supposed to already be up at the mountain!"

DB whistled and in a puff of smoke, a ninja was standing there. "Take this to where ever Po is wanting to set up the date." The ninja then disappeared in another puff of smoke.

"Wait. How would he know where I was wanting to have a date at?"

"I have ninjas following each of you for your own safety."

"That's kind of creepy."

DB grinned a grin you would expect on a psycho. "I know." Po backed up a little while DB just chuckled. The others then began to enter. "Ah. Good morning, everyone." When Shifu entered, DB and Po both bowed and said, "Good morning, master."

"Good morning. Is breakfast ready yet?"

Before Po could answer, DB clapped his hands, and ninjas came out of random places, putting bowls of food on the table before leaving in a cloud of smoke. "Yes."

Shifu's eyebrow rose slightly. "Why did you-"

"I wanted to give Po a break from cooking after all the work he put into the date he has planned for him and Tigress." The others began chuckling while Tigress and Po blushed. "What? It's not like it's a secret anymore."

"Yes, but how would you like it if someone were to tell when you were going on a date with Wan?"

DB gave a blank stare to Shifu. "How many times has someone told about a date I had planned and I just said, 'Yes'? In fact, how many times have _I_ told about a date we had planned?"

"Point taken. Now, let's eat so the lovebirds may have their date." Tigress and Po blushed an even darker shade of crimson and even Tigress' blush could be seen through her orange coat.

**half an hour later**

The warriors were done with breakfast and DB was cleaning it, while the others, minus Po and Tigress, headed for the training hall. Po and Tigress walked out of the palace and down the steps, towards the forest. "So, where exactly are we going?"

"There's this one spot I had found that was had a really beautiful view. Perfect fr a lunch picnic. Then, there is also this other spot where we can watch the sunset, and it is just perfect."

Tigress smiled at her panda. "That sounds wonderful. So, what did you pack to eat?"

"That, my dear, is a surprise."

"Can I get a hint?"

Po chuckled. "No. Sorry." Their moment was interupted by screams. When they looked ahead, they seen a group of boar bandits terrorizing the village. "Looks like the date is going to be pu on hold."

Tigress nodded and grabbed Po and threw him into the group of bandits, knocking down three right off. She then charged herself, slid, then ended with a kick to the jaw of a bandit. She ducked out of the way of a mace and Po knocked the bandit out from the side. They then punched another one together. They then threw a kick into two others. The three remaining bandits tried to make a break for it, only to be pinned into the wall by three arrows. They came from DB. "Hello."

The other two smiled. "How did you get here?"

"Well, Po. Zeng had come into the kitchen shortly after I finished washing them and I decided I'd come and take care of the ones you hadn't." DB then threw his nunchucks at the bandits, knocking them out. "Now, get along with your date." DB ran back to the palace, while the other two headed towards the forest.

**an hour later**

The two warriors were now at the top of a mountain, but not the one Po had in mind, but it did have a wonderful view. Tigress' eyes widened at the sight. "Woah. This is...breathtaking."

Po smiled. "If you think this is wonderful, just wait until we get to where our lunch is at."

"I can't wait."

"Well, if you look over in that direction, you can see the mountain that it is on." He pointed towards the north, at a specific mountain. "We just came up here for a small break."

Tigress smiled at him. "You sure know where the beautiful sights are."

"Well, as a kid I explored a lot. Though, the most beautiful sight I ever seen was you." The two shared a kiss, even though the line was extremely cheesy. "Are you ready to continue?" Tigress only nodded in response.

The two began their trek down the mountain, and towards the one Po had pointed out.

**Noon**

The two climbed up to the top of the mountain, and bandits had also made it to the top, though they didn't see the warriors, as they were gathered around the picnic basket. "HEY!" The bandits turned to look at Po. "Get away from our lunch!"

"You gonna make us?"

"Yes. We are."

"Don't make me laugh."

Tigress smirked. "Don't plan on it." She got into a fighting position. "We plan on making you cry."

"Get 'em." The bandits charged. Tigress leapt over them and landed on her hand, and spun with her legs out, taking out four bandits. Po hit the back of the neck of the first bandit, then kicked the second, and belly flopped a third. Tigress lunged past him, taking out another bandit and threw him into another.

Po smiled at Tigress. "Awesome." A bandit tried to sneak up behind Tigress, but just as Po was about to warn her, she punched him without looking. "Lunch?"

"Let's." The two sat down at the blanket with all the knocked out bandits littering the grouns around them. Tigress looked out to the east and the sight took her breath away. They were overlooking a valley that didn't have a village in it. Instead, it was filled with patches of trees, patches of flowers, and patches of just grass and a river ran through the middle of it. "Po. This is ...amazing!"

"I thought you'd like it. We'll be taking a walk through there, and going to a place to watch the sunset as the perfect end to the date." Po began pulling out some fruit, a bowl of dumplings, and a small serving of tofu. He then pulled out a tiger lily and handed it to Tigress. She smiled as she put it so it's stem was holding it by her right ear. "Perfect." The two shared another kiss before they started on their meal.

**an hour later**

The food was gone and the two of them were currently watching the clouds. Neither paying attention when a ninja came and took the basket. "If we want to get to the spot to watch the sunset, we should probably get going." Tigress smiled and got up, then helped Po up. They walked down the side towards the valley. At the base of the mountain was a small patch of flowers of many assorted kinds. The two of them walked slowly past each one, smelling them every once in a while. Occasionally, a butterfly would flutter away. The two simply walked on, enjoying the sights. They took a break by the river to get a drink.

The river ran slowly. It was actually more of a walk. (A/n: buh boom, cha! Sorry. Bad joke.) They were sheltered from the sun, thanks to the trees. The water was very cool and refreshing. They sat by the bank, leaned against a tree and the were also leaning slightly towards one another as they sat. "So, how often did you come here as a child?"

"I spent many summer days here. It was just so peaceful and a way to get away from everything. I often daydreamed while here."

"I can see why." They both let ot a content sigh. They stayed there for a few minutes longer before they stood up and began walking again.

**almost sunset**

The two lovers cwere climbing up the mountain, Po leading Tigress, as he wanted it to be a surprise. "Okay. Just a few more steps, no peeking." Tigress just chuckled and would have rolled her eyes. "Alright, now, open them."

Tigresss did so, and she had no words. The sun was low, though it was still a few minutes before it would start to set. The sky was starting to change colors, and the color it cast over them land left a truly breathless scene, more so than before. They could see for miles and miles, with several sparkling streams, reflecting the sun beautifully. The feilds of flowers and grass were just the perfect shade. The clouds were a pinkish tint, adding to the beauty of the entire scene. Tigress just stared with wide eyes. She turned to Po, trying to form words, but they failed her, so she grabbed him and gave him a kiss. After his surprise wore off, he melted into it.

After the two separated for air, they stared deep into one another's eyes. "Po, this is the best date ever."

"I knew you'd enjoy it." The two turned back towards the now setting sun. They continued to watch as the oranges faded to blues and blues to purples and purples into the blackness of night. They watched as the stars filled the night sky. "We should probably get back to the palace." The two began their journey back to the palace.

**forest, minutes later**

The duo was walking in the forest, when an arrow landed at their feet. They asumed fighting positions as bandits began exiting their hiding places with grins on their faces. "Seems as though we've got a couple of travelers who don't know how dangerous this place is at night."

"How about you guys give us all your money, and we'll think about not beating you senseless and leaving you for dead."

Tigress snarled. "How about you let us pass peacefully and we won't knock each of you out."

The leader chuckled slightly. "That's too bad. I was hoping this wasn't going to get messy. Everyone, ATTA-" He was cut off by a figure coming out of nowhere and kicking him. As quickly as it had come, it left.

The bandits were now terrified and looking around. "The phantom of the forest! Let's get out of here!" They began to run, but stopped when the figure was in their way. "Have mercy on us!" They ran the other way, only for some to get pinned to tres by throwing knives. Po and Tigress took out the rest quickly, then turned towards the figure.

"Who are you?"

The figure removed its mask, revealing DB's face. "Hey guys. Didn't expet you to be out here."

"What are you doing here!?"

DB let out an amused chuckle. "I had found out that the bandits seemed to becoe more active at night in the forest, so I decided to make a vigilante hero for the nights until they were too scared to do any more attacking. The ninjas helped. They sometimes do it. You should hear what the bandits say about the phnatom of the forest. 'He is as silent as the wind', 'He is faster than lightning', 'He was killed while in the forest, and now fights to protect others so they do not suffer the same fate', and my personal favorite, 'He is everywhere and nowhere at once. He is unstoppable'. Now, please don't tell Shifu."

Tigress smirked. "On one condition."

DB groaned. "This is going to go all the way back to forcing you to do both of our punishments when I first came here, isn't it?" Tigress nodded. "Alright. What do you want me to do?" Tigress had a full blown evil grin at the question.

**the next morning**

The morning gong rang and the usual, "Good morning master," followed.

Shifu was about to reply when he noticed DB. "Not one word." Everyone turned towards him and laughed. DB sighed. "This is going to be a long day." He walked towards the kitchen, he shivered slightly as he walked past everyone, his skin not used to be furless.

**DB: Did you really have to put in that last part?**

**Me: Come on. I like comedy. Besides, you'll have it back by next one-shot.**

**DB: Unless you change your mind.**

**Me: Well..ya. Anyways, I'm still open for requests. If you don't remember the restrictions, look at the first chapter of this thing. Not this one-shot. The thing before this.**

**DB: Review while I beat up the author.**

**Me: Hope that I live!**


	3. DBxWan

**Me: After some...convincing from DB, I have decided to do the one-shot of him and Wan next.**

**DB: I was always good with convincing people.**

**Me: Ya. Reeeaaalllyy good.**

**DB: Don't need the sarcasm.**

**Me: Right. Anyways. Next, we will be having Crane and Viper, then Tai Lung and Song, then we will do pairings of those that are not established and probably will not be established.**

**DB: Enjoy! *he leaps into the story***

DB was humming a happy tune as he walked up the path with a buoquet of flowers and a bow tie, in addition to his usual clothes. Most would think someone going up this particular path was either crazy, brave, or had a death wish. All would think someone going up their while humming a happy tune was either crazy or had a death wish. They would know that a person going up with a bouqet of flowers while hummung a happy tune and wearing a bow tie was crazy. And DB was crazy. Crazy in love. The path he was walking up led to the Wu sisters fortress. The one thing almost nobody knew was that the Wu sisters had changed. The emperor, the residents of the Valley of Peace, all kung-fu masters in China, and bandits were the only ones that knew.

DB came up to a set of doors and knocked. They opened right after he knocked in the eerie way you'd expect in a horror movie. DB chuckled, looked towards the sky and said, "Why are you doing this, author?" He entered through the open doors and shut them with his feet.

He walked into the main room, where Su and Wing were sitting. They ooked towards him and smiled. Su said, "Hello, DB. Wan is almost ready."

"Alright. I can't wait. Besides. You can't rush perfection. And Wan is beyond perfect."

"I'm glad you think so." DB turnd towards the voice and his jaw would have hit the floor if it weren't securely connected and his tongue rolled out and he was a love-struck fool. Again. Wan was wearing a sky-blue dress that ended just below her knees ans had silver trimmings around the edges and a vine pattern running all the way to the top. She had switched out her usualy mask for a blue one that was slightly darker than her dress. She chuckled at DB's reaction. "I'm guessing you like it." He only nodded dumbly.

Her two sisters chuckled as well. "I think you're the onyl one that can get him to be speechless."

Wan nodded at Wing's comment. "I know. And I love that." She gave DB a small kiss on the cheek to snap him out of his trance. "Are you ready for our date?"

"You know I am. Oh!" He held out the flowers in his hand with a nervous chuckle and a bit of a blush. "These are for you. Forgot I even brought them."

Wan rolled her eyes. "You always forget when you bring flowers here after you see me."

"I know." After Wan took the flowers and set them in a vase, DB hooked his arm for her took grab it. "Let's go, milady."

Wan chuckled. "Always so chivalrous." She grabbed a hold and the two began walking out.

Su called out, "Don't do anything I would do!"

DB called back, "Aww. But that leaves so few options!"

"That's the point!" All four shared a chuckle as DB and Wan left the room.

They walked down the path. Wan then asked, "Are we walking the entire distance to the Valley of Peace?"

"No. I got us a ride." They came to the base of the mountain, where a chariot that was closed up was sitting with Matthew in front, not too happy he had to pull the chariot. "I made sure people couldn't see inside, that way we wouldn't attract unwanted attention."

Matthew grunted in frustration. "Just get in so we can get back to the Valley of Peace. I don't like having to pull you guys around." D just chuckled as he helped Wan inside. "Make sure you two don't rock it too much. You do, I might lose my grip." The two blushed furiously.

"We are not going to!"

"Suuurrre. You just wanted a closed up chariot for the heck of it."

"you keep that up, you're going to be my sparring partner for three weeks!" That shut up the comments, but Matthew still chuckled. After the door shut, Matthew took off.

**a few hours later**

The chariot pulled into the edge of the Valley of Peace a couple minutes after sunset and came to an abrupt stop. "Alright. This is your stop."

The two passengers climbed out and DB flipped a gold coin into Matthew's hand. "For your service."

Matthew gave him a deadpan stare: You stole this from me, didn't you?"

"No. Borrowed. So I could give you something here. That was the only one." Matthew grumbled as he climbed the steps to the Jade Palace. DB turned to Wan and said, "It is time for our night to begin." The two headed off towards a place where several others were gathered.

A dance floor was set up and a band was starting to play a slow song. There were several couples already on the dance floor. DB and Wan only made one more couple. The two swayed slowly in time with the beat. They were in their own little world, enjoying the night to its fullest extent. Wan layed her head onto DB's shoulder and he smiled at her, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

A few hours of dancing later, the pair was enjoying a meal, DB being his regular goofy self, even at this formal event. He was currently balancing a chop stick on his nose, Wan chuckling and rolling her eyes at his antics. He flipped his head up slightly, flipping the chopstick onto his tongue. He then picked it up and Wan clapped a little. DB gave a little bow. "Thank you, thank you."

"Why must you goof off, even at a place like this?"

"Well, if I'm not going to be myself in all settings, why be myself at all?" Wan just shook her head at his remark, already expecting that answer. DB smiled and said, "Now, for my next trick, I shall balance a chopstick on each ear while eating my noodles." He proceeded to do just that.

As he was tipping the bowl up to begin eating the noodles, a leopard came up to the table and leaned on it, lookng towards Wan. "Why are you dating a crazy wolf when you could be dating an awesome leopard?"

DB had stopped tipping the bowl to see what Wan would say. She lifted up three fingers and replied, "Three things. One," she lowered two fingers and continued, "he is a crazy coyote, not a wolf. Two." She lifted one finger. "He makes me laugh no matter what the situation. Three." She lifted a third finger. "I have yet to see a leopard that is more awesome than him. So, please leave us alone, ugly."

DB held in a chuckle, but his chopsticks fell from his ears. He set his bowl down and said, "Aww. The mean old leopard ruined my trick." He then began making a pouting face like a little five-year-old, making Wan face-palm and chuckle at his antics.

The leopard was completey stunned. "How could that make you laugh!?"

DB smiled and answered for Wan, "Because I am adorable when I do that face." Wan just shook her head while smiling.

The leopard looked back and forth between Wan and DB before he finally asked, "Why are you dating such an idiot!?"

Wan looked at DB and said, "He may be a bit of a goof, but he is faithful, always willing to be there for me, always knows the way to comfort me and how to make me smile. His good looks are just a bonus." DB blushed at her compliments.

The leopard scoffed. "So you like weaklings."

DB looked towards the leopard with a raised eyebrow. "I can already see where this is going, and you better stop right now."

"Scared of getting hurt?"

"No. Scared of your breath? Yes." The leopard hit DB hard after that comment, sending him into a wall and cracking it and he fell down. The leopard smirked until DB got up and dusted himself off like nothing happened. He walked up to the table and turned to Wan and asked, "Want to dance some more?"

"Sure."

He helped her up and the leopard hit him again, this one gaining the attention of several by-standers. He walked back to the table. "Try it one more time. See what happens." The leopard tried to hit DB, but DB caught his fist this time and twisted it behind his back. he clicked his tongue and said, "You really shouldn't have done that." He then lifted the leopard over his head and slammed him into the ground, causing the grouned to crack.

After a groaning noise from the leopard, DB and Wan walked back to the dance floor, all the couples getitng off for them, and the badn played a special song for them, the two once again on their own little world. Wan, again, laying her head on DB's shoulder, DB laying his head on hers. They savored every last minute of that moment, and every last moment of that night. They ended by heading up to the Jade Palace sleeping just across the hall from one another. Before they parted into their own rooms, they shared one last kiss for the night. Both drifted of to sleep, filled with happy dreams of the night living forever.

**Oh, the feels in this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Review, all you readers!**


	4. CranexViper

**Month of Love: Act III, scene I**

**DB: Why are you saying that? This isn't a play.**

**Me: I wanted to. That is why.**

**DB: Alright. Well, enjoy all you readers. Who is it this time?**

**Me: If you read the chapter title, you will know right away. If not, you'll have to wait.**

**DB: Or, they could read the beginning of last chapter to know this one and next one.**

The day started again, but this was not the Vally of Peace. We do have two of the residence of the Jade Palace, but they are in a hotel, as they are currently on the return trip from a mission they had. They woke up and smiled at one another. "That was one heck of a mission, huh, Viper?"

"Who knew that those rabbits could be such fighters when angered?"

"Agreed. At least Shifu said we had a few days off after the mission. You wanna have them here?"

"Of course, Crane." The duo left by way of the window, Crane gliding down to the street and towards a retaurant they had seen the first time they came through this town.

The owner was a middle aged goat. He cam to their table for their orders. "Two orders of dumplings, please."

"Coming right up."

The couple of warriors began talking about what they planned to do for the day. Their conversation was cut short when a group of boars came in. (A/N: Why do all my stories in this appear to have fighting to some extent in them?) The leader of the boars came to the counter and slammed his fist on it, yelling, "Where's our money!?"

The goat shakily laid a bag of coins on the counter. "Th-this is all I have."

The leader took it and counted it. "Your fifty coins short!"

"P-please. That is all I have!"

The boar grabbed the goat by their shirt, "Look! either you find the money or we will tear this place apart!"

Crane and Viper nodded to each other and stood up. Crane said, "Put the goat down."

Everyone looked towards them. The leader snarled. "We got a couple of wanna-be heroes, huh? Well, why don't we just show you what we do to them." He motioned for his followers to attack.

As the group charged, Crane and Viper got ready to fight. When they were close enough, Crane gave a kick and Viper used hertail as a whip, both of them knocking back their opponents. Viper slithered aroun her opponents feet soon after, quikly dodging each of their attacks.

Crane was fending off two boars, who were sloppily trying to hit him. He leapt back and used his wings to hit them with a gust of wind that knocked them off their feet.

Viper got her self coiled around the arms of one of her enemies and used them to hit one opponent that tried getting to her from behind and then hit himself until he was unconscious. She got off quickly and lunged at another enemy.

Crane just finished taking out his own two enemeis and was currently fighting another one, who was better than the last wo and had a mace that could easily crush his wings if he tried to block it. So, he stuck with dodging. He then did a sweep kick, knocking his opponent to the ground. The boar tried getting up, but only got a foot to the face from Crane. Crane spotted the leader trying to escape, so he use dhis wings to blow a table to block the entrance.

The leader turned and seen Crane and Viper standing there, ready to fight him. He got on his knees and began begging. "Please don't hurt me! I'm just trying to feed my kids!"

"The owner of this restaurant was just trying to get by, but he didn't resort to stealing."

"Please, I beg of you, don't hurt me!"

"We won't."

"You won't?" A look of hope plastered his face.

Viper shook her head. "No. We'll just send you to jail." Before the boar could say naything else, another table was thrown, pinning him between the two.

Everyone in the restraunt cheered for the two. The owner came to them with two bowls. "Here you go. Free of charge." The two warriors smiled at one another before enjoying their meal.

**Two hours later**

The two were sitting in a boat on the lake, Viper coiled up on Crane's back and Crane smiling towards her. After the fight at breakfast, they didn't have a lot of excitement. They were truly relaxed at this moment, wanting to savor every second of it. The wind blowed, slightly rocking the boat. (A/N: And the song, "Rock the Boat" comes to mind.) They both let out a content sigh. "I wish we could have more moments like this."

"Me too." Viper gave Crane a small peck on the cheek, and his cheeks became a rosy red. "So, where are we going next?"

"I thought we might take a look through some stores to see if there were any ribbons you wanted. Then, get something for lunch. Followed by a walk through the park, ending it by flying over the town to a mountain to watch the sunset."

"That sounds wonderful."

Before they could enjoy the moment any more, a familiar sounding voice shouted, "CANNONBALL!" They didn't catch who it was before they seen the splash.

They looked at each other and Viper began to ask, "Was that-"

"Na. It couldn't have been. It must have just been our imagination."

"Ya. You're probably right." Seconds later, their boat was flipped. They both got onto the bottom of the boat, which was now floating above the water. "It was him."

**an hour later**

The lovebirds had dried off and were currently looking for a place to eat that wasn't too packed. They finally found one that had a few open tables. They went in and ordered some noodles. Instead of getitng two bowls, they only got one big one. All they got to notice of their waiter was his tail, which was a canine tail. They both raised an eyebrow. "Did he really follow us here?"

"I think so." They both just shook their heads and began eating their noodles, but they never began to eat the same noodle.

After they finished eating, they left a few coins on their table. They started walking out, but stopped at the door, and noticed the waiter was keeping his face from being seen by them. They let a chuckle between themselves.

**kitchen**

The waiter entered, and it was Matthew with a fake mustche and he glared at DB, who was still wet from his jump in the lake and also had on a fake mustache. "Why are we doing this?"

"Because, I want to give them a good date."

"And why are we wearing these fake mustaches? I can understand myself. But, why you?"

"Because mustaches are cool." Matthew just rolled his eyes.

"I've got another hour of work." He then walked back to wait tables.

**park**

Crane and Viper walked through the park, with Viper on Cranes back. They were enjoying the serenity of it all. "I wish we could do things like this more often."

"Me too. I do wonder why DB is doing all this."

"Does he ever need an explaination as to why he does what he does?"

Viper chuckled. "I guess not. At least, he never does."

The two both shared a chuckle as they continued walking along the path. They stopped when they heard some romantic flute music playing from nowhere. They both just shook their heads and walked on, knowing perfectly well who was behind it, though, they would be lying if they said that they didn't like it.

**Sunset**

The two were about to land at the top of a mountain, when they seen on another mountain, a certain canine at a picnic blanket with a suit on. They flew over to it and seen DB wearing his mustache and standing perfetly still. When they landed, he began speaking in a really good, fake. French accent. "Greetings, madam Viper and sir Crane. Here are your menues. What would you like to have?"

They looked at the menues and there were only two food options, one dessert option, and two drink options. Crane replied, "I'll take dumplings and water."

"I'll have noodles and tea."

DB wrote them down and said, "And what would you like for dessert?"

They both chuckled at his antics. "I think we would both like to have cake."

"I am so sorry, sir, but we are all out of cake. Is there anything else you would rather have?"

"No. I don't think so." DB nodded and left. The two just shook their heads.

A few minutes later, DB returned, completely covered in ingredients. "Enjoy your meals." He set their plates and drinks in front of them. Before walking away, only for a violin to begin playing.

"Typical DB."

**evening**

The two stayed up at the top of the mountain, even after the sun had set, just enjoying the night. They were about to take off, until they seen an explosion of green, followed by several explosions of different colors. It was a fireworks show for them. "Did he really plan an entire date for us?"

"It seems like it." Viper smiled. "But, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it."

"Same here. He does know how to give a couple the time fo their lives. Though, I could have gone without the dip in the lake."

The two sat and watched until the display was over, and when it was, they were too tired to head back to the hotel, so they slept up there, DB making sure to throw a blanket over them.

**And there's that story. The thing with DB was completely unplanned. Just sorta happened. Review.**


	5. Tai LungxSong

**Well, I'm starting this sooner than expected. I was bored. Just to warn you, this is not top priority for me. So, it probably won't be updated regularly. Course, the last one wasn't. Anyways, we are going to start at the end of the last chapter of the last story. Enjoy.**

Moments after the flashlight eyes lit up, the pony figure launched into the sky. It had a grace that made Derpy look like Wonderbolt material. It flew threw the clouds, screaming, the voice sounding slightly robotic. "AAAAAAHHHHHH! HIT THE BRAKES! HIT THE BRAKES! WHERE ARE THE BREAKS!?"

It continued to speed through the sky, evntually crashing into the castle in the Everfree. "Woah." It's voice showed that whoever this was, they were disoriented. They slowly stood up. "I guess this metal really is perfect for this. Not a single scratch on it." The moon shone through the hole in the roof, revealing the suit was a real silvery color and had a set of wings and a horn. "It could use a different color, though. Kinda plain right now. Time to fly back to Ponyville and practice some more." The bottom of their hooves lit up and they tried to go up, but instead just got flung through a wall, making a hole in it and them landing on the other side of the gap. "Okay. Maybe walking won't be so bad. Could use practice doing that as well."

A roar caught their attention. They stood up and seen a manticore that seemed to have recently been in a fight. "I think that might be the manticore Sprocket beat up. But, makes for easier practice." They chuckled nervously and backed up slightly from the beast. It lunged towards them, but a pair of guns came out of the wings and blasted the thing with an electrical pulse. "Huh. Cool. I wonder." They let out a grunt of concentration, and the horn began glowing before shooting out a blast, itself. "Awesome! I knew it was a great idea doing this!" The manticore then tackled the metal pony, only to get blasted off by it's hooves. "I could definetly get used to this." The manticore growled a them before running off. "Ya! That's it! Run off like a coward!" The pony then began walking back to Ponyville with an air of superiority in it's stride.

It arrived back where it started after a couple hours of walking. "This is the greatest idea yet! A true super hero! But, what'll be the name. Ah, whatever. The citiaens of Ponyville will probably come up with a name." After a few moments, the suit opened up and whever was inside climbed out. and whoever was in it carried it somewhere before covering it up with leaves, making it look like a bush. A yawning voice then said, "Painting it tomorrow." Then, they walked off.

**The next day**

Sprocket and Applejack both headed towards Ponyville. They were meeting up with the other Elements of Harmony for a picnic. The two were walking close to one another, occasionally giving the other a kiss or a nuzzle. "Ah can't wait fer this picnic. Didja pack everythin'?"

Sprocket nodded. "Yes. I have the apple pie, apple fritters and apples. I even have a small case of pre-season cider."

"What about the blanket?" Sprocket's eyes widened as he realized he didn't pack that. "Yall fergot the blanket."

"Yes. Sorry. I guess I just overlooked it as I was packing everything."

"It's a'right. Ah'm sure the only one that'll mind is Rarity. Unless one a them packed a spare, just in case."

Sprocket chuckled. "From what I've seen, Twilight will. She's prepared for the end of all Equestria by way of an army of mutated gerbils." He and Applejack shared a good laugh. "But, honestly, she is over-prepared."

"Ya. Ah know whatcha mean."

The two were the first to arrive at the hill where the picnic was to take place. They didn't mind any as that gave them some peace to share as they waited. After a few minutes, Rarity arrived, wearing a sunhat and sunglasses. "Oh, hello there. I didn't expect you two to be here first."

Sprocket shrugged. "Guess we were just wanting to enjoy the air so much we got everything done quickly. So, how have you been?"

"Simply wonderful, darling. I'm currently working on this new fashion line that is simply magnificent. What about the two of you? Still having a lovely relationship?"

Applejack and Sprocket nodded. "Ya. We've been havin' a wonderful time."

"Yes. She helps me whenever I get inspiration for a project and I help out around the farm. May be hard work, but it is very enjoyable."

Rarity grimaced slightly. "Well, to each their own, I suppose." She then gently laid her pillow down, and was about to set down the tea pot, when she realized there was no blanket. "Where is the blanket?"

"I forgot about it when I was packing. But, I got everything else."

"Well, let's hope Twilight comes with a blanket." The three began talking about everything. The others arrived and all, but Fluttershy joined in the conversation.

Twilight and Spike were the last to arrive. "Sorry about being late, everypony. I lost track of time with my studies."

"Oh, that is quite alright, dear. You wouldn't happen to have brought a spare blanket, would you? Sprocket and Applejack forgot to grab theirs."

Twilight nodded. "I always bring a spare." She levitated the blanket out and laid it out in the grass, all the food and drinks being set down on it. "So, Sprocket. Have you been working on anything lately?"

"I always work on stuff. Though, a lot more is going to be secret. I'm still curious about where one set of sketches of the newest thing went."

"Don't worry about it. Yall made new ones."

"I know. It's just, if they fell into the wrong hooves, well it could be really bad."

**location unknown**

The suit closed up. This time, it was painted blue with red accents. "Alright. This is cooler now. Let's practice just hovering before going into all out flight." They began hovering just inches above the ground. "Alright. Increase height." They went up a few feet. "Okay. Now for moving." They began slowly moving around the area they were in, staying steady. They did one, slow front flip. "Okay. Let's pick up the pace." They began flying from tree to tree at a good pace, being able to stop before they crashed into a tree, even learning how to go backwards. "Okay. Time for a real flight test. Destination: Cloudsdale. Need to work on a way to not have the voice come out of the suit." Soon, the suit was rocketin skyward, leaving a red streak from the boosters behind it that could be seen for miles.

**at the park**

The group was laughing when Pinkie seen the red streak. "OOooo! Pretty! Anypony know what that is?" They all looked towards where her hoof was pointing.

They all shook their heads. "I'm not sure, but, it looks kinda like flames. But, no flames should be that long. Unless, of course, they have some sort of funnel, but, then it should be too heavy to fly using flames alone." Everypony looked at Sprocket. "What!? I research this kind of thing! It's something you need to know in my field of expertise."

"You're a bigger egghead than Twilight."

Sprocket only smirked. "I'll take it as a compliment. And, compared to other things I've been called, it is." He focused his attention towards the streak that was just about gone. "well, I guess it really isn't that important." The group then went back to conversing, though Sprocket still thought about the streak they had seen.

**Cloudsdale**

The metal pony flew into the city, startling some of the ponies as they only seen a blue and red blur, followed by a red streak. "This is great! Best! Feeling! Ever!" They continued flying through the city, dodging the buildings, expertly. They then flew up to overlook the city, and hovered. "This needs to be done more often."

They were brought out of their thoughts by somepony clearing their throats. They turned and seen a police officer. "Fancy suit ya got their. But, the speed you were flying through the city was dangerous. and you could have seriously hurt somepony."

"sorry officer. I was just enjoying flying too much." They bervously rubbed the back of their head.

"Ya, well, take the suit off. You're coming with me."

The officer moved towards the metal pony, but they just blasted up and back down, dazing the officer, long enough for them to have a good lead on him. He quickly followed, but he wasn't catching up with them. In fact, they were pulling away. He eventually stopped. "Ah well. If they return, I'll get them then." He flew back to the city.

The pony noticed he wasn't following, so they stopped. "That was close. Need to be more careful next time."

They were about to fly off, when they noticed a dad and son on a cloud, apparrently having a flying lesson. They hovered there to watch it. The son took a leap off the cloud and hovered a few seconds before they fell towards the ground. The pony didn't even think twice before flying in and catching the colt before he could fall more than a few feet. Also acting faster than the father. They set them back down on the cloud, and the father smiled at them. "Thank you for saving my son, even though I would have done it myself."

The pony shrugged. "I was only reacting to a situation."

"Well, could I at least get your name, sir?"

The pony paused for a few seconds before blurting out, "Steel Stallion."

The son smiled as his wings buzzed. "Well, thank you mister, Steel Stallion! Your suit is awesome."

Steel Stallion chuckled. "Thanks. Well, gotta jet." They then flew off.

"Now, let's get back to practice, shall we?"

**that evening, Steel Stallion's base**

Steel Stallion was hovering around the area, talking to himself. "This is totally gonna be so awesome! It can totally become a full-time gig! Steel Stallion is gonna be famous! Known throughout all Equestria and loved by all! Everypony will know his name. A yawn broke the one sided conversation. "But, first, I'd say it's time for bed." The same procedure happened again, and whoever was Steel Stallion walked away, unseen.

**Well, when I got started, I couldn't stop. I'm sue you can all guess who he's a parody of. That's right Deadpool! Kidding. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this. Review! And tell me who you think Steel Stallion is. I will say it is not Snowflake, or Bulk Biceps, as he is now called.**


	6. MatthewxWing

**'Nother chapter fer yall!**

**DB: Why did you do that?**

**Me: Do what?**

**DB: Why are you talking like a hic from the sticks?**

**Me: 'Cause Ah want ta.**

**DB: Alrighty then. Who are we pairing today?**

**Me: Matthew and Wing. Enjoy!**

It was just after breakfast in the Jade Palace, and the students had a day off from training today. Matthew was walking out in the courtyard when the Wu Sisters came in. He smiled at them. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Do you know where DB is?"

Matthew though for a few seconds. "Well, he is either at the Sacred Peach tree of Heavenly Wisdom or in the Ironwood forest." Wan nodded before running off in that direction. "So, what are you two girls doing?"

Su shrugged. "We just thought we would stay here for a while, spend time with our friends."

Matthew nodded. "Well, I'm heading down to the Valley, if either of you would like to come."

Wing shrugged. "Sure." The two then walked down the steps to the Valley.

**Valley, a few minutes later**

The duo was walking through the Valley, looking for something to do. "So, what are we going to do?"

Matthew shrugged. "After I get some money from one of my hiding places, there isn't much we can't do."

"Can we fly?" Wing smirked as she said that.

Matthew shrugged. "If you want to strap fireworks onto the chair, I guess you could."

An eyebrow was raised. "Who would be so stupid as to do that?"

"Po, DB, DB's relative named Taka, the author, and a few others. DB was also stupid enough to force me into doing it."

"How did he force you?"

"He tied me up and then tied me to a chair with fireworks on it. He got a beating afterwards."

Wing nodded, when another question came to mind. "How is it DB can recieve a beating from all of you when he is able to easily beat all of you?"

"When he knows he deserves it, he doesn't fight back." Wing nodded. Matthew stopped at an alleyway. "Alright. Make sure nobody is looking." He ran into the alleyway while Wing kept an eye out, Matthew returning a few minutes later with a couple bags in his hands. "So, where to now?"

"Perhaps we could see what they have in the stores."

"Alright." The two headed towards the marketplace to see what was for sale, while also giving autographs to the few fans they had. Wing turned from one of her fans and froze, looking directly at a dress. It was one she had had her eye for a while. It was a navy blue, with a black trim along the base and sleeves and a thin, golden trim along the neck. Matthew noticed Wing looking at it. "Do you want it?"

Wing blinked and asked, "What?"

Matthew smiled slightly. "Do you want that dress? You've been staring at it for a while."

Wing nodded. "I've been wanting it for a while now. But, the hero life doesn't pay as good as the villain life."

Matthew nodded with a chuckle. "Well, here. Buy it." He handed her a bag of coins.

Wing shook her head and tried handing it back. "No. I-I could-"

Matthew pushed her hand back and replied, "You can and will. I insist."

Wing nodded. "Alright."

She walked into the store while Matthew handled the fans, which had seemed to grow after that, with questions of, "Are you two dating?" and, "When's the wedding?" Matthew was blushing, trying to convince them that they weren't together.

**around the corner**

DB was around a corner and went to a citizen with some money and said, "Hey, my friend Matthew is around the corner there with Wing. Ask them about their relationship status."

"Alright." The citizen took the money and ran.

Wan stood against the wall and shook her head. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun."

**with Matthew**

Matthew finally let out a loud whistle getting the citizens to quiet down. "We are not together. We are just friends."

"Hey, Matthew?" Matthew turned around to Wing's voice. "How do I look?"

Matthew's eyes went wide, and under his breath, he said, "Though, I wouldn't mind being more." He cleared his throat and said, "The dress looks amazing on you."

"Thanks." She walked out and Matthew walked with her, the citizens continuing to ask about their relationship. Wing leaned towards Matthew and asked, "When did they start this?"

"About as soon as you walked into the store."

Suddenly one of them asked, "Is Wing pregnant?" All questions stopped and all eyes went to the rabbit that asked it. The rabbit chuckled nervously. "I-I mean, when are you two getitng married?"

Matthew and Wing took the small distraction to get away. They ran into an alleyway, the citizens looked for them, but didn't see them, so they dispersed. Matthew asked, "Why are they asking these questions?"

Wing shrugged. "Well, we're walking through the town together, you just gave me the money to buy a dress I've been wanting for a while and we are currently hiding in an alleyway together."

Matthew nodded slightly. "Ya. That makes sense. I think it's safe to go back to the marketplace."

The two left and went back to looking at the what was for sale. They made sure to keep a distance between themselves, so as to keep villagers from making assumptions.

**noon**

The two warriors entered Mr. Ping's noodle shop and ordered some noodles and dumplings. They ended up telling funny stories about long past and fairly recent happenings. "An-and then..the g-general asked who was responsible..an-and everyone pointed to a soldier who wasn't even a part of it." The two were laughing at Matthew's story of when he had just joined the army of his home country.

"Why did everyone point to them?"

"I think it was because I was the nephew of the king and the other guy was second in command of that regime."

"That reminds me of when my sisters and I went to steal from the emperor's vault. We had everything planned out and we opened the vault. But, then, a new soldier who had messed up what his rounds were and came by. We all stared at one another for a while, until he screamed and ran off. We grabbed all our hands could hold before running off."

Matthew shook his head. "So, that attempt wasn't foiled because of your own faults, but because some guard couldn't remember his route. Rare case."

"That is also what got us captured in the first case."

"Unreal. Well, you want to go to the lake after this?"

"Sure."

**lake, an hour later**

The two were currently watching the water and it's stillness. "I'm surprised there aren't an villagers here."

"Are you complaining?"

"No. I'm happy for it. Now, we don't have people asking us when the babies are gonna come." Wing chuckled. "Why do they just jump to the conclusion we are dating just because we are spending the day together?"

"Because, they are a gossiping creature. Anything that seems like ti could be news, they'd eat it up."

"True."

The two eventually leaned back and started watching the clouds, unintentionally falling asleep.

**sunset**

The two warriors woke up, but found that they couldn't move certain parts. When they opened their eyes, they found out why. They were cuddling. They both let out a surprised yelp and quickly stood up and got seperated and ended up in an awkward silence.

Matthew broke it by saying, "We should probably..."

"Ya." They both headed back to the Jade Palace, making sure to keep their distance, but they had the same thing going through their mind. _"We were just cuddling! I sure hope DB didn't see it."_

The two continued to walk in an awkward silence, but when they got half way up, Matthew stopped and motioned for Wing to do the same. He took a deep breath. "We need to talk."

"About the cuddling?" Matthew nodded. "How did it even happen?"

"I'd say it happened because we rolled over in our sleep. Either that or DB moved us to be cuddling while we were sleeping, but, even with his ninja training, I doubt he could do it. But, uh...how did you feel about it?"

They both had red faces. "W-Well, I...did kinda..like it. What about you?"

Matthew swallowed a lump in his throat. "W-well...I-I..kin-kinda...liked it..myself." Matthew slapped himself. "Okay, we're still trying to dodge the answer. Are we in love!?"

Silence. The kind of loud silence that you wish could be toned down. The kind that it seems like a knife could cut through it. The kind that makes you thin the world may have stopped turning because it is so silent. That is what hung between the two. Wing finally broke it by saying, "I-I don't know."

Matthew sighed. "There is only one way to find out for sure." Wing raised an eyebrow, but her unasked question was answered when Matthew grabbed her and gave her a kiss. She quickly melted into it. When they seperated, they were both dreamy-eyed and gave a united, "Woah. Amazing."

"I-I think we found the answer to the question." Matthew only nodded. "Let's get up to the Palace." The two were back on their journey. When they entered, there were several sets of grinning faces. Wing was the first to question it. "What is with all the grinning faces?"

DB chuckled. "Oh, nothing, you lovebirds."

"Lovebirds?" The unity of their response got chuckles from all the warriors assembled.

Shifu cleared his throat. "I believee an explanation is in order. You see, DB here planned everything out."

"Say what?"

DB nodded. "You see, I noticed that you two were in love. For quite a while as well."

"Say what!?"

"And so, I came up with a plan to get you two to realize it. And everyone helped."

"Say what!?"

"Yep. Shifu allowed us to have a day off, and Su 'decided' to have visit the same day. Po helped his dad, making sure the orders were taken care of quickly, making sure the restaurant was near empty. The rest made sure the lake was empty by just making an appearance in the valley. I also paid villagers to ask about your relationship status."

"SAY WHAT!?"

DB chuckled at the unity from everyone, except Wan, in the courtyard. "Yep. You see, I figured that doing so would make them begin questioning it themselves. And, it was also quite fun."

Matthew held his hand up. "Waitwaitwait. If you were paying them to ask about our relationship status, why did some ask about us having babies?"

DB shrugged. "I just said to ask about your guys relationship status. Didn't tell them specific questions."

"So, you planned to put us together?"

DB nodded. "And, it worked." The two were about to question him, when he said, "Did you really think I wouldn't keep an eye on you two, to see if you fell in love. I seen you to fall asleep and end up cuddling and the kiss you two shared." The two blushed heavily. "And now, we have another couple. Now, only Star, Chee-lo, Jong, Wayward Son and Informant need a girl and we will have paired all the good OCs of the author."

Matthew shook his head. "Well, at least I have someone to love." Matthew gave Wing another kiss. DB sighed happily.

**Me: And another chapter done.**

**DB: Yes. And I just hope you pair me with only the one at the end of the month.**

**Me: No promises. I'm gonna try to stick with KFP unless someone requests one involvng something else. Or I run out of pairings. **

**DB: Not gonna happen.**

**Me: I know. Well, review!**


	7. InformantxSu Wu

**New chapter is here! And it was hard deciding which characters to use. I decided on Informant and Su. The youngest from my group of OCs paired with the oldest Wu sister. Enjoy.**

It was a normal day for the students at the Jade Palace and the visiting Wu sisters. After breakfast, they were to get to the Training hall. That is where they were when Informant walked in, surprisingly out of his ninja outfit. Instead, he was wearing a plain, sleveless, light green vest, brown pants, and sandals. The mountain lion leaned against the wall and crossed his arms to watch wht was happening. DB, Wan, Po, Tigress, Crane, and Viper were all having a three way, paired spar, each being on a team with who they loved. They were all doing very well. He then turned his attention to see who was dumb eough to use the seven swinging clubs. When he seen Matthew, his question was answered, since that guy could take a ten hour beating and still be ready for a fight. He moved to the gauntlet of wooden warriors, seeing them spin, but no one, telling him that Mantis was there. Money was up in the seven talon rings. Wing was doing Crane's thing of blocking and dodging arrows on the Jade Tortoise. He then turned his attention to the Field of firey death, and watched Su. He was about to turn his attention away, but something about her movements caught his eye.

One of his jobs in the ninja clan was to watch the movements of one of the recruits in a spar-or training seesion- and see where they could improve. And, he couldn't help but use that in this situation with Su. He watched her fluidly dodge the pillars that shot up at random. He was impressed with how she backflipped over one, landing perfectly straght, then leaning back to avoid on, followed by her leaning to the left to avoid yet another, moving into a one-handed hand stand and flipping off the field, landing gracefully as ever.

She walked over to Informant, who had began watching the others. "How are you?"

"Fine, yourself?"

"Fine." The tow watched the others in silence for a while, until Su broke it by asking, "Did you enjoy the show I put on?"

"What?"

Su chuckled. "I know you were watching me."

Informant blushed slightly. "I was only reverting to what I do in the clan ad watched to see if there was anything that needed to be improved with your movements." He then added under his breath, "Not that I didn't notice your beauty."

Su chuckled. "Were you watching my movements or are you just trying to use that as an excuse for staring?" She turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

Informant smirked at her. "If I was using it as an excuse to watch you, I would have given you pointers by now, to try harder to make you think that I was just looking for any flaws in your movements."

"Oh? And how can I trust that?"

"Because he's done it before." The two turned to where DB was, both slightly surprised. "What? You two so enraptured by your lover's quarrel that you didn't notice me?" They both blushed slightly at his comment, causing him to chuckle. "Informant has actually used the 'watching for flaws' as an excuse for staring, and right after, he gave pointers. If he is doing it without being asked, he'll wait to be asked for those pointers before giving them. Well, I gotta get back to my spar." He then leapt back into the spar he had left from for a quick chat.

After a bit of silence, Su asked Informant, "So?"

"So...what?"

"What were some flaws you seen?"

Informant thought for a second before he remembered. "Oh! Well, first off, you should have landed so that your knees bent slighly, that way you could reduce the strain on your back and make it easier to dodge the pillar that shot out right in front of you. It would be just like in a fight, only it would help you dodge an incoming punch or sword, which would allow you to be able to catch the attack, allowing you to help defend an ally that either isn't watching or is unable to block or dodge. After that, you were great, nothing needs to change. Though, it was just one training excersice, so I'm not sure where your weaknesses are for them."

Su nodded. "Think you could give me a demonstration of what I'm supposed to do?"

"Sure. And, make sure to look for flaws, yourself."

Informant walked of to the field of firey death and closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath and let it out. He opened his eyes with a hardened expression across his features. He then leapt into the field. He began effortlessly dodging, his expression remaining. He leapt over one and one was about to shoot up that was in his flight path, so contorted his body to slightly alter his flight path, narrowly dodging it. He landed and backflipped over one, making sure to land as he described to Su, and dodged another that shot up to his left before leaping out of it.

He walked over to Su, who clapped slightly. "How'd I do?"

"Very good. Only problem I noticed was with the contorting of your body."

Informant nodded. "I know. That is not my strong suit. DB is always getitng onto me about that."

"You want to spar in the feild of firey death?" Informant smirked and nodded.

The two of them went to opposit sides of the feild, and with a simultaneous nod, they leapt to the feild, dodging the pillars to get to the other. Su stopped at one, Informant kicking her the second it ended, giving her a surpise first stirke. She dodged the next attack and gave a hit to Informant's back, making him land on all fours. He rolled out of the way of a pillar of fire shooting out. He smiled, as he knew it would be fun. He leapt into the air and removed his outerlayer of clothing, revealing his ninja out fit underneath. He unrolled his sleeves, but left his tabi boots, gloves, and mask off. Su smirked at his mid-air change. The two ran towards one another, getting locked in a spar, having to dodge fire pillars every once in a while. Informant found an opening at Su dodging a pillar of fire, and he took it, only to realize that was her plan. As his attack went forward, she moved a little to get out of the way and gave Informant a hit to the chest, knocking him across the field, he got up in time to dodge another pillar of fire. Su threw a flying kick at him, but he blocked and threw her over his head. She landed as he had instructed, and used her bent knees to leap at Informant, but stopped short due to a pillar of fire. When it ended, she didn't see Informant. He came at her from the side, the two tumbling out of the field and with their noses touching.

The two stared at the eyes of the other for a while, letting their minds catch up to them, their faces slowly becoming red. Informant finally spoke up saying, "Well, this is awkward."

Su nodded. "Perhaps we should get out of it."

Informant smirked and said, "What? Do you not like me like that?"

Su replied, "It isn't that, but the others are watching."

Informant's eyes widened in horror. He looked to the left, and sure enough, the others were standing there. He quickly got up and dusted himself off. "How'sitgoing?"

DB walked up to him and smacked him in the back of the head and said, "If you want to get a girl to like you, just don't act like you care about the watchers."

"And if I'm not trying to win a girl?"

"Act like you are trying to win her. Girls can tell when you aren't being genuine about your attempts. Unless they are in love with you."

Wan sighed and face-palmed. "You are dating a girl, but you know nothing about them."

"No I don't. I only know about you." The other's chuckled at DB's antics.

Su stood up and dusted herself off. "That was a very good spar, Informant."

Informant bowed and replied, "Indeed. We'll have to do it again." Something just happened to come to Informant mind. "Wait a sec. When I asked if it was the fact you didn't like me, you replied, 'It isn't that', as though you do like me."

Su rolled her eyes. "Took you long enough to realize it." In the next second, she and Informant were kissing, and DB was recieving almond cookies.

DB chuckled. "I'm surprised I was the only one that sene this coming."

Wan smiled. "It's just like when you made the bet that you would get Shining Star to show emotions before she finished her first visit."

DB raised an eyebrow. "Why did you call her by her full name instead of jsut Star like usual?"

"Well, I just wanted the audience to know her full name."

DB then looked back toward the two kissers. "Are they ever going to be finished?"

They broke and Informant gave DB a small glare. "You and Wan have kissed for longer."

DB shrugged. "True. Very true." He then turns to you guys. "See ya next chapter, guys!" He waves good bye.

**There's that chapter. You got a good bye through a break in the fourth wall. Review!**


	8. Wayward SonxStar

**Alright. I am having trouble trying to decide who to use as a pairing. I mean, it isn't hard coming up with pairings. It is just hard to decide. But, I have decided on who to use. One, hasn't been seen a lot and she shows no emotion. Yet, DB can see it. I give you, Shining Star! Better known as just Star.**

**Star: Who are you pairing me with?**

**Me: Unable to tell if that is sarcastic. But, you are gonna be paired with Wayward Son.**

**Star: Alright. Where is he?**

**Me: Trying to not be in this. He hates having to be paired with someone. We'll bring in the stunt double if we need to. Well, get to the story, and reader's, enjoy!**

It was a normal day inside the Jade Palace, other than the fact that Wayward Son was stopping by for a visit. He was mainly there to deliver a report of the happenings in DB's home dimension. He was forced by DB to stay a little longer. The two were currently walking and talking about different styles of infiltration.

"Look, Wayward Son, the Spider method is not effective because it is only good for hostile groups and you cannot be sure you will have anyone that looks similar to the one you capture. That is why I have Informant use the Wounded Tiger method."

"But, if the other group has seen him, it will become the Dead Tiger method."

"Only if they have no honor. But, if they have no honor, they will kill anyone who is not part of their group." DB looked to the sky to see a ball of white coming towards them at high sppeds, and got ready. Wayward Son just got away from there. At the last moment, DB leapt to the side. He chucked and said, "Gonna have to do better than that, Star."

"It seems I will."

Wayward Son rolled his eyes. "Why do you two have to greet that way?"

DB replied, "Cause it's fun and keeps me on my toes."

"So, you two are currently talking about different infiltration methods? I personally believe the Sapling method is the best."

Wayward Son shook his head and the three continued on their journey. "That is not very effective because a new student to infiltration won't know what to look for. They won't know what is important."

"But! They can get you some information that is important for you. And, if you know you can trust them, it allows you to have a permanant implant, allowing you to get them trained in the ways of the other group, which can help you learn how to counteract their fighting style. And, if they are to infiltrate another base on the orders of the one they are infiltrating, they get two sets of information."

"but, it has it's risks."

Star nodded. "But, they all have their risks. And, the more effective a method can be, the higher the risk. There is the possibility of them turning against you. Because of that, you may not wish to leave them in there for too long."

"Though, sometimes, just sending them their for a week is long enough to get them thinking about it."

"So, is any really able to be called the best if the each have risks like that?"

DB shrugged. "I guess it just depends on your personal preference. Though, the Aged Sapling method is a bit of an improvement on the Sapling method, as you will have less of a possibility of them turnign on you, but there is also the possibility of them having been seen before." The trio entered into the courtyard and DB said, "Well, I would like to chat more about this, but I must get prepared for a date."

"Are you sure it is wise to be near her, though?"

DB chuckled and said sarcastically, "I'm not sure. Perhaps I do need someone there to protect me. See ya both later." DB then left them and headed towards the barracks.

Wayward Son shok his head. "You are actually joking now. Never thought I'd see the day."

"DB is a good influence for that."

"And a bad influence for everything else."

"True."

Wayward Son chuckled. "You know, if it wasn't for the fact I knew you didn't mean that, I wouldn't of known that was a joke."

"I know. I am just unable to show emotion when I speak."

"Well, you were keeping your emotions completely hidden for who knows how long and it just got to the point where things didn't get you to show emotions. And, it will probably take just as long before you start actually showing emotions again. But, until then, no one will know when you are nervous since you won't stutter like an idiot." Star only nodded. "So, what do you want to do to pass the time?"

"Well, we could try some things that DB-"

"No."

"I wasn't going to do any of the extremely dangerous ones."

"Still no."

Star shrugged. "Alright. Guess I'll find someone braver." She began to walk off, but Wayward Son jumped in front of her.

"What do you mean by that!?"

"Well, you evidently aren't doing it because you're scared."

"I am not scared. I just don't want to die! I'm the sane one between me and DB."

Star rolled her eyes. "Sure you are." She began walking past him. "I had thought you were the brave one, but I was wrong."

Wayward Son grabbed her arm and turned her around. "And just what makes you think that being sane is the same as being a coward, huh!?" He was obviously getting angry.

Star replied, "Well, is it really sane when it has been done before without death, or is it just fear of getting a little booboo."

Smoke was practically blowing out of Wayward Son's nose. "You wanna see brave!? I'll show you brave. Come on!" He grabbed her by the wrist and began pulling her. If it wasn't for her inabilaty to smile, she would've been smirking.

**open field**

In this normally open place, there were several boxes of fireworks and a couple of chairs that already had several fireworks strapped to them, and the two figures in it were strapping more on to it. Can anyone say, "hazard waiting to happen"? Wayward Son was strapping fireworks on, all the while mumbling, "Call me a coward, will she? Well, I'll show her I'm no coward!"

Star, on the other hand, was silent, thinking to herself the current situation she was in. _"Why was I trying so hard to get him to do one of these? I know as well as he did before I got him angry that this is crazy and dangerous. No matter how much fun DB had when doing it. Perhaps DB can help me figure it out, as I am still new to emotions. Why is it I even wanted to do something with Wayward Son more than DB? DB was my first friend. Perhaps it is because I didn't have a mission and knew DB was going to be on a date and was anticipating such a happening."_ She looked at her chair and at Wayward Son's and seen there was no possible way to get anymore fireworks to stay there. "Wayward Son. We cannot get anymore to stay. I believe we should get the race started."

"Fine! And when I win, that'll show you I am no coward!" They both sat down and lit their chairs. After a couple seconds, Wayward Son came to his senses(A/N: PUN! If you can tell me why that is a pun, you get a virtual cookie(::).). He began saying, "Wait. You tricke-" before he could finish his accusation, their chairs took off.

They flew higher than what Po had, all because of the number of fireworks giving it thrust. They probably went twice the distance Po had before their flight ended. Wayward Son glared at Star. "This is your fault." That was all he could say before they fell.

"Grab my hand."

"What!?"

"Grab my hand. Trust me." Wayward Won reluctantly did so. Star pulled Wayward Son close to her before the two of them became a ball of white and they sped down to the ground a t an angle, landing on the ground, Wayward Son under Star. "I told you, you could trust me."

Wayward Son opened his eyes and asked, "How?"

Star shrugged. "It is just what I use to get here and to travel great distances. I can take one othe rperson with me without it greatly affecting me. But, taking more will slowly decrease how much energy I have to do so."

"I..I see. Also, why did you trick me?"

Star shrugged. "I do not know. I was wondering that myself."

Wayward Son nodded. "One other question. Why haven't you gotten off of me?"

Star then seemed to notice their position. She decided to offer, "Um, it's comfortable?"

Wayward Son nodded again. "Alright. That opens another series of questions." Star got up and offered him a hand to get up but he shokk his head and said, "I would prefer we sit while we discuss this." Star sat down so she was facing him when he sat up. "What exactly have you been feeling while around me?"

"I have felt like I was walking on air, I know that from experience. I have felt a little light-headed, faster heart rate, and like I would be stuttering if I could..which is exaclty like when I first met Allahboam, only this seems stronger."

Wayward Son smirked. "I think we have an answer, and it is pouring out onto your cheeks."

"It is doing the same for yours."

His smirk vanished. "Well, it's just from the fact of being liked beyond just wanting to be friends."

Star shook her head. "You forget. i know everything about you. Including past relationships. We are in the same boat, but the way we handled the situations are different. You pushed away anyone who had those kind of feelings for you. I blocked out emotion. Neither were healthy desicions. But, perhaps we can fix those mistakes with the present desicions we make." Wayward Son never even noticed she had moved closer until their lips had met, but he didn't move away. In fact, he melted into it, the two of them finding comfort in it.

When they released, Wayward Son smiled, and he thought he seen a glint in Star's eyes like you would see when someone was happy. "We probably shouldn't tell DB, as he would start making jokes about it."

"Yes, but if we put a stop to the jokes as he puts them out, he will stop."

Wayward Son chuckled. "You don't know DB, then."

"Are you ashamed of us? Or are you scared to tell him?"

"Not falling for that twice." He leaned in a little more. "Perhaps we can tell them after a littlew while longer to ourselves. What do ya say?" Star nodded. And the rest of their day was spent with them flying firework chairs, and landing in the dirt safely, thanks to Star.

**Well, there's that one. And, I just thought I should put these two things out. One, I am going to accept any pairing requests, as long as they follow the guidelines I put up. Two, none of these pairings(except for the first four) are going to stick with my actual series. So, just send in a request. Review and Request!**


	9. Chee-loxWan

**I'm here and for this one, I'm gonna bring back a character I haven't used for a while. In fact, he was only ever in two stories. And, the second story, he wasn't in for very long. I present to you, Chee-lo! A cheetah that can beat DB using his speed. He is going to be paired with...Wan. So, basically in this, Wan and DB never started dating. Enjoy.**

It was a normal day in the Jade Palace. They were in the middle of training, when Zeng came in with a letter. "DB! You have a letter!"

DB turned his head towards Zeng, still blocking Tigress, and replied, "Alright. Give me a moment." He then turned back to Tigress and gave her a quick kick to the jaw, sending her to the other side of the ring. He then ran to Zeng and took the letter. The others all gathered around him as he read. "It's from Chee-lo. He's gonna be visiting soon. He left the day after he sent the letter, so he thinks he'll be here just a few minutes after the letter."

"And I was wrong."

They all turned to see Chee-lo leaning on the doorway. DB came over and gave him a brotherly hug. An incredibly strong bretherly hug. In fact, I think one of his ribs was heard cracking. When DB let go, he went into a crumpled heap trying to get his breath back. "It's great to see you again. And, what do you mean you were wrong?"

When Chee-lo got enough breath back, he replied, "Nice to see..you too. And..what I mean is, I got..here the day before the letter."

DB nodded. "Hey, you wanna have a spar?"

Chee-lo smirked. "Alright. Try to keep up." Chee-lo ran to the spar area faster than anyone could react.

DB simply walked to the other end. He then turned his eyes to Po. "Start us off."

Po smiled before saying," Aaaannnnd...BEGIN!"

Chee-lo ran towards DB, who leapt over Chee-lo, landing behind Chee-lo, and just barely manged to block a fist, but couldn't block the kick. He narrowly dodged anther attack and hit Chee-lo to the ground, but he was quickly on his back. He rolled out of they way of Chee-lo's next attack and had to go on the defensive, as Chee-lo was throwing his attacks to quickly for DB to counter. DB suddenly fell down due to Chee-lo using his tail to pull DB down. DB again rolled out of the way, then leapt up to dodge Chee-lo's next attack, but only enough to dodge where Chee-lo was aiming, giving him the chance to kick Chee-lo while airborne. He then ran on all fours, and ended in a kcik to the now standing Chee-lo, but he missed and was hit to the ground from behind, and pinned with a knee to his back.

All the warriors had their jaws dropped. DB was defeated. "Seems as though I couldn't keep up."

"I guess not." Chee-lo got up and helped DB up. He then turned to the others. "Who wants to take me on?"

Everyone except Wan took a step back. "I'll take you on."

DB leapt out of the ring. Wan and Chee-lo took positions on opposite sides of the ring. DB snapped his fingers, and Chee-lo charged again, Wan moving just out of his attack and striking him in the side. He went to the ground, and Wan ran to him, giving a kick just as he got up, sending him onto the ground again. He got up and managed to block another strike from Wan. She leapt back before he could counter. The two eyed one another for a moment. They then charged, Wan moving out of the way, getting another hit, then kicked him in the chest, sending him across the ring.

He laid there for a while before saying, "I give. Ow."

Wan walked over to him and offered her hand. He took it and got up. "Your speed is impressive, but you are predictable."

"Thanks for the pointer." He then turned to DB. "I think it's time we did some catching up."

"I agree."

"May I join you?"

They both looked to Wan and then to each other and shrugged. "Sure."

The trio walked out of the training hall, and their talking began.

**Courtyard**

Chee-lo was waving his arms as he was speaking. "We then swopped in and took out the remaining guards, effectively rendering the king defenseless."

"So you conquered the kingdom using only a small portion of the entire military might."

Chee-lo nodded. "Took enough planning, but it was worth it in the end."

DB nodded. "Well, brains beats brawn every time. I remember one of the times that I was leading the ninjas in a battle. I had three arrows with me. So, i had to shoot conservatively. I ran out of arrows and ended up having to fight one of their best fighters. The bow was the only weapon I had brought since my others were being repaired. The one I was fighing had a bo. I used the bow string as a cutting weapon, giving him multiple, small lacerations. It was also good to launch his bo back to him and hit himself in the head. I actually defeated him by bringing my bow to his throat and making him pass out. We won the battle with minimal blood loss. For both sides."

Suddenly, Zeng came flying in. "Bandits in the Valley!"

DB smiled ot the other two. "Think we can take care of it before the others get there?" They both smiled and nodded. "Let's go." The trio ran down the steps, though DB strapped two katanas to his feet, going down the side like he was skiing.

When they got to the bandits that were causing the disturbance, DB counted down, "Three...Two...one...now."

The three charged into the group. Chee-lo using his speed to give an initial kick to several before they even knew the others were there. When Chee-lo landed, he easily dodged the attacks, and gave them quick strikes. They were disoriented from the speed of his attacks.

DB also easily dodged, but he wasn't disorienting the enemies, He hit one, sending it into others. They were dumb enough to keep trying to hit him.

Wan was moving gracefully though the bandits, leaping over their strikes, spinning out of the way, ducking, and giving powerful spin kicks and strong punches. The bandits stood no chance against the trio.

After about five minutes, they were done, and the others arrived. Po seemed dissappointed. "I was hoping to fight some of them!"

DB smirked. "Sorry, Po. Should have gotten here faster."

As they were talking, none of them noticed the one boar getting up. Not until he charged into Chee-lo and Wan. When he did, DB turned to see him and gave a kick to his head, knocking him into a building, causing the wall to crack. He then went to see where Chee-lo and Wan got hit. They ended up going into an alley. He walked down. He managed to catch a glimpse of them standing up, both seemingly nervous about something and not seeing him. So, he did what anyone in his situation would do. Eavesdrop.

Wan cleared her voice and said, "W-well. Th-that was...interesting."

Chee-lo nodded. "Y-yes it was. Though, w-was it...enjoyable?" Wan only nodded. "I..I thought so as well. In all honesty, though, I am not surprised." Wan raised an eyebrow. "I kinda had a bit of a crush when I first seen you."

Wan's eyes widened. "Oh. I. See." Cue awkward silence. "Perhaps, you could..stay?"

Chee-lo thought for a second. "What about my obligation to be a soldier in the army?"

"I'm sure they will get along fine. Besides, you can get plenty of fighting here."

Chee-lo chuckled. "Alright." DB chose that moment to clear his throat. They both jumped and he was smirking. They were both blushing. Chee-lo stuttered out, "H-h-ho-how l-long h-ha-"

"How long have I been here? Ever since you two stood up." They both blushed even redder. DB chuckled. "Come on. We need to get going." They all began walking out, but, just before they all came out, DB took out a deep breath and began singing, "WAN AND CHEE-LO SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He then took off running from the two voices that called his name, using a portal to get away. The two then ran off to try to find where he went.

**villain's lair**

The villains were discussing their plan for destroying DB, when he came in through a portal. "Hey. I need a place to stay for a while. Need to hide."

Diablo raised an eyebrow. "So, you chose here of all places?"

"No. I made a portal to a random place. It chose to send me here. So, can I get a place to stay for a little while?"

Avenger nodded. "I have a spare bed in my room."

"Thanks." DB began heading there.

Traitor called out, "Supper is at six!"

"Thank you!" He then entered Avenger's room.

Traitor and Avenger turned back to their allies. Shen and Diablo had looks of disbelief on their faces. Traitor and Avenger asked in unison, "What?"

"You are letting an enemy stay in your room."

"And letting him have supper with us. Why?"

Avenger shrugged. "He needs a place to stay. He's never tried to kill me. Just defeat me."

"And, he is hungry. We got the food. If he isn't going to attack us, why not."

Diablo face-palmed. "You are the worst villains ever."

**And that's the end. I just had to give that humerous ending. I'd have to say Diablo's last line is my favorite. Review.**


	10. DBxTigress

**Hello, everyone. It is hard to decide on which pairs to use, you know. So, if you ever wish to send in a couple, let me know. I'm going to use DB and Tigress for this one. I know many of you enjoy Po and Tigress, but hey. You aren't sending in pairs, so I figure why not? I'm the author, so I have all the power in this story. Anyways, this will be set around the time of my first story. So, ya. Gonna start with hostility. Enjoy!**

The other warriors left to do what they had, DB nervously waving good bye. He turned towards Tigress, who gave him a hard glare. He knew he would be dead if looks could kill. "So...what do you want to do?"

"I'm going to train. You are going to stay in there so I can keep an eye on you."

"You sure it's not so you can see my good looks the entire time." He smiled nervously, but at her narrowed eyes, he stopped and let out a cough. "S-sorry. I joke when nervous. I'm nervous you might try to kill me."

"Good." Tigress turned around and DB followed. As a guy, he couldn't help but stare lower than decent. But, at her yell of, "Keep your eyes up!" He promptly looked away, wondering how she knew.

**Training hall**

Tigress was dodging the seven swinging clubs, while DB watched, with a bored expression. He seen the switch for turning on the feild of firey death, so he went and turned it on before jumping into it, fluidly dodging them. Tigress caught a glimpse, so jumped off of the spinning dragons to watch him. She wouldn't admit it, but she thought it was rather impressive. To see just how impressive, she jumped into it to spar with him. He simply smirked and was effectively blocking everyone of her attacks, only throwing an attack seldomly, and he always landed a hit. This angered her some. So, she sped up her attacks, but it only caused DB to leap backwards. She ran towards him, but was stopped by a pillar of fire. When it cleared, he was nowhere to be seen. She looked around while dodging the fire. He then kicked her from above and behind. She looked at him and snarled. He smiled and the two charged. She continued to throw attacks, while DB had resorted to just dodging with his hands behind his back. He then sent a kick to her jaw, sending her out of the ring. He leapt out himself.

He walked over to her and offered his hand, but she just got up and turned away. His smile fell. "What's wrong?"

She turned to glare at him. "How were you able to beat me!? I've trained all my life in kung fu! And there is no way someone like you could of had any training!"

DB leaned against a wall. "Did Po train all his life?"

"No. But he is the Dragon Warrior, so of course he would be good without training!"

"But, did he seem like he would be the Dragon Warrior when he first came here. Like someone who wouldn't need years of training?"

"...No."

"I actually have had training. And, I developed my own style of fighting that works. For me, at least. Perhaps you would like to learn some of it? And learn the best time to employ it?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Why would you teach it to me?"

DB shrugged. "You seem to enjoy training."

"Alright."

The went to the sparring area. DB motioned for Tigress to attack me. "Attack." She charged and threw a kick, but he blocked it, and she went spinning the other way, quickly being pinned by DB afterwards. "There, you needed to use your momentum to throw the kick again, but the other direction. Do it again." She did as instructed, this time, DB ducked, and at her punch, he hit it away, then threw a punch to ehr face, but stopped just before he hit. "You needed to go down and away there."

"How do you know the best course of action?"

DB smirked. "Did I mention I created this?"

Tigress nodded. "What exactly is your style based around?"

"Attacking the attacks. Do not aim for who you are fighting, but what they are fighting you with. If you focus on that, you will not be so easily killed. Only focus on them when an opening is revealed. It is good when dealing with weapons."

"What is it bad against?"

"Those who have training but are more reactionary than actionary. All because they usually move the direction that is best for defedning against it."

Tigress nodded. "So, fighting someone like you means I must move more to reaction than action?"

"Exactly. Wanna try again?" Tigress nodded.

They both closed their eyes before going into their fighting positions, then opened them. Tigress charged towards DB. He hit her punch away, and she dodged his next strike. She threw a kick, only to have it hit down, and she threw her fist as her foot went down. DB blocked it as well and she dodged his next strike, and then got him by tripping him. She then tried to pounce on him, but he rolled out of the way and got her in the side with a kick. He tried sending a kick, but she ducked and threw a punch, only for him to redirect his kick to pin her arm and then grabbed the other arm and put it behind her back, putting both of them in rather awkward positions, but DB won.

"Well, you weren't reactionary enough. But, that is the longest someone has ever gone right after the lecture. Which means, I'm gonna have to only use that so you know what to do when facing someone who fights like me."

He then let her up, and she let out a small smile. "So, I'm going to eventually beat you?"

"More than likely. Only been one other who has. But, he is a lot like me and knows me as well as I know me. And is my arch-nemesis. Though, when we fight, I usually win."

Tigress nodded. "Do you want to have some food? We can go down to Mr. Ping's."

DB nodded. "I'd love to. Though, usually, the guy asks the girl on a date."

"Please don't joke."

DB let out a mock gasp. "But, joking is as vital to me living as air!" Tigress gave him a deadpan stare while he let a grin crack. "I couldn't resist." She then punched him in the gut, sending him to the ground, gasping for air.

**Mr. Ping's**

The two entered Mr. Ping's and Tigress was surrounded by the villagers and DB was able to get around them and sit down. Mr. Ping came over to the table he sat down at. "Hello, how may I help you?"

DB shrugged. "I guess I'll try the secret ingredient soup."

"Right away." He waddled off to the kitchen.

Tigress was finally able to get through the crowd and sit down. "That is the one thing I hate more than anything about being a kung fu warrior."

"Which is why I hope I never become famous."

Mr. Ping had noticed Tigress sit down, and smiled to himself. He brought out the bowl of noodles and tofu for Tigress, as that is what she ordered more than anything. "Thanl you, Mr. Ping."

"Not a problem. And, this meal will be free of charge."

"that is really generous, but I can't-"

"nonsense. I insist for the happy couple."

DB began choking on his noodles, while Tigress blushed and tried to speak, but she only stuttered. DB finally coughed up the noodles and said, "We aren't dating."

Mr. Ping's eyes widened as if realizing something. "Ooooh. You want it to remain secret. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Tigress finally said, "We aren't dating. He is honestly just a friend that I met today."

"Well, you certainly move quickly."

DB face-palmed. "I am beginning to believe in karma." He shook his head and continued eating. Tigress began eating as well. They were done in record time before leaving. As they were walking, DB was contemplating the whole thing. "I can't believe Mr. Ping believed us to be a couple. Perhaps he can break the fourth wall, as well and looked at the title of this chapter."

"What?"

"Talking to myself." DB shook his head. "Well, hopefully he can keep his beak shut and not spread rumors that aren't true."

"Let's just get back to the training hall." DB nodded. "Race ya."

"You're on." They both took off without either one saying 'Go'.

**training hall, an hour later**

Tigress was pinned again. "You may be able to beat me in a race, but not in fighting."

DB let her up and she growled. "How am I supposed to learn how to fight against any one style if you keep on changing!?"

DB let out a sigh. "I am simply training you to find out which style is being used and when an opponent switches. Your enemy won't let you know when they switch, like I am. I let you know so you can learn what to look for."

"Let's go again." DB nodded and the two went to opposite ends.

She charged. DB ducked and sent a hit to her gut. She slid, then charged when she stopped. She dodged his kick. Then sent a hit, but he blocked. _"The Mountain. Best to keep moving around it."_ She leapt over him, gave a kick to his back charged to him, knocking him down.

He leapt up and said, "Changing!" She continued her charge and threw a hit, but he hit it away, she leaned away from his next attack and sent a kick to him, he was barely able to redirect it, blocking the hit that followed. He threw a punch, but she ducked under it, flipping to give him a kick to the face, but he leaned back and said, "Changing!" He then began throwing several fast hits and kicks, that she was barely able to block, using what she knew of his fighting style.

She smirked. _"Centipede. Easily defeated by his own style."_ She seen an opening and took it, even if it meant getting hit herself. DB went down, thenn used her slightly disoriented state to trip her, and roled to pin her arms. She opened up her eyes and was staring directly into his blue eyes and everything stopped. _"I never noticed how wonderful his eyes looked."_

_"Woah. Maybe Mr. Ping wasn't too far off."_ They were there for a while Neither noticing they were leaning in for a kiss until they did.

They had no idea how long they were there, but they released and they were blushing slightly, though Tigress' was unnoticed due to her fur. DB then realized their position and got off, Tigress realizng what it was after he got off and blushed, getitng up, as well. DB cleared his throat before saying, "Well, that was...enjoyable."

"Yes. Very much so."

"Wanna take a break? And, maybe show me around town, possibly to some meadow away from everyone. Might be a better place for making out." Tigress nodded and smiled. "But, let's not show the villagers. Don't need to give them something to gossip about."

"Agreed." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving with him following.

**I relly enjoyed writing this one. Review, please.**


	11. PoxViper

**Me: This is getting ridiculous! I'm not getting any requests for pairings!**

**DB: Maybe you should just stop making them.**

**Me: I said I would put up a chapter a day! And, by golly, I'm gonna do it! But, I ain't doin' it next year, if I'm gonna have to go through this.**

**DB: Well, who you gonna pair? **

**Me: I guess..I'll do..Po and Viper. Enjoy.**

The morning at the Jade Palace came too soon for a certain panda. He was rewarded with a visit from a persuasive coyote with impressive strength. He woke up on his face and in the hall.

Shifu smiled and said, "Good of you to join us, panda."

"Sorry."

DB walked out with a smile. "You should do it more often. I enjoy doing it."

"You have a day off of training. So, you may enjoy it however you wish. If you cause another riot, I will be meditating."

"Why were you looking at me when you said that!?"

"Because, DB. You are the only who has."

"It was only that one time. When I gave everyone coffee."

"And freaked out because you thought your enemies were coming."

"And stole Matthew's money to buy up everything in town, meaning everyone was without supplies for at least a week."

"I get it. I've been the cause of multiple riots. All within a very short time."

**an hour later, courtyard**

DB left as soon as brekafast was done. So now, it was just the five plus Dragon Warrior. "So, guys. What are we doing first?"

"We're going to see what is in the cookie store." Monkey and Mantis high fived.

"I'm going to get some more ink for caligraphy. I'm running low."

"And I'm going to stay here for meditation."

Matthew shrugged. "I'm just going to try to make sure DB doesn't cause a riot."

Po looked to Viper. "What about you?"

"I have no plans for today."

Po nodded. "Maybe you can help me and my dad."

"I'd love to, Po."

"Alright! Let's go! He began running while the others just walked where they were going, most chuckling at his antics.

**Mr. Ping's**

Po and Viper entered at the same time, Po breathing heavily. "Why did you run?"

"I...was...exci...ted."

They heard familiar chuckling and looked up to see DB sitting there with his feet on a table. "It's easy for you to get excited. Well, I'm done here. I'll see you two later." He then ran out.

Mr. Ping then noticed his son and came out of the kitchen to hug him. "Hey dad. Viper and I are here to help out."

"Oh! Wonderful! You two can start by gathering empty bowls. Then, Po, you can start sweeping and Viper can pass out the meals. When you're done, Po, you can help pass out the bowls."

The two nodded and got to work.

**noon**

The two were busy passing out what customers ordered, when a group of bandits came in. The one that led the group said, "Alright! Everyone! Give us your money or else we'll start tearing this place apart!"

Po replied, "If I were you, I'd leave before you have the fury of the Dragon Warrior and Master Viper unleashed on you!"

The one that spoke raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? And where is the Dragon Warrior and Master Viper."

Po smirked and replied, "Well, you're looking at the Dragon Warrior and Master Viper is right behind you."

They turned, and Viper struck her tail out like a whip. Po grabbed the broom and began fighting using the broom. He charged at the bandits, hitting one with it and blocking the mace from another. He kicked one away, and then used the broom and knocked one out trying to attack from behind and by complete accident.

Viper had wrapped around one and was using him to attack the others. She released him and hit him into another. She then evaded a strike from a mace, struck him with the end of her tail, hitting one of his eyes, temporarily blinding him. She wrapped her tail arond his wrist and threw him into another. Po then hit both of them out of the shop with his belly, flipped another out, that he managed to catch just before getting hit from behind and Viper hit the last on out, using herself as a spring.

The shop then erupted into cheers. But, they were cut short whne DB ran by the shop, followed by a crowd angrily yelling at him. Matthew came walking by, shaking his head. He looked into the shop and said, "He caused this one by trying to begin a dance in the middle of the marketplace. They are now trying to run him out of town." He then continued to follow.

Mr. Ping called out to everyone, "In honor of my son and Master Viper saving the shop, I will be having a sale, buy two get one half off for everything on the menu!" Everyone cheered. Until they realized what exactly he said.

Po motioned to his dad making some food. "What do you say? Want to get something to eat?"

"Of course."

The two warriors ordered a couple of bowls of noodle soup and sat down at a table together, just talking. After a while, Po asked, "Viper. Why is it when I first came to the Jade Palace, you were the only one who was kind to me?"

Viper blushed lightly, but, Po seemed oblivious. She replied, "What do you mean?"

"Well, the others were all making fun of me, while you were concerned with me getting myself killed."

Viper's blush became more evident. She then replied, "I'll let you know on the way back to the Jade Palace."

Po nodded. "Alright." He still seemed oblivious to her blush as he continued to eat.

**later**

The two warriors were leaving Mr. Ping's and walkeing towards the steps. They stopped at an intersection when DB ran through, followed by the mob. They continued, and Po said, "Alright. We're heading back to the Palace. Why were you so kind?"

Viper took in a breath, and let it out slowly. She then said, "Well, it's because I found you kind of cute and...charming."

Po stopped. "Wait. What?"

Viper nodded. "I thought you were cute and charming. I..I had a..bit of a..crush. Still do."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I was nervous about it."

"Why would you be nervous?"

"Because, you are the Dragon Warrior and I'm just a master. And a snake."

"So! You are awesome! You are great at kung fu, have agility, and are beautiful!" He began blushing at the last comment.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Po nodded. "Why did you not tell me?"

"Because I never seen myself as cute or charming. Just as a fat, clumsy panda."

"But, your clumsiness is part of your charm."

The two stopped part way up the steps. "You really think so?"

Viper slithered up to him and raised her head higher. "yes. I do. It is one of your best parts."

"I never realized anyone could ever feel that way about it."

"Well, I do." The two slowly leaned in. "It is one reason I fell in love with you." The two closed the gap.

They broke apart very quickly when they heard whistles, laughing and things similar. Their comrads were standing there. Monkey and Mantis were the laughing two, Crane and Matthew were the whistlers, and DB was the things similar. He came up to them and said, "So, when were you going to tell us that you were into each other? It's obvious you went to Mr. Ping's just to spend time together."

Po replied, "We really just found out today on our way back that we felt that way."

"And we did intend to tell you at supper."

DB chuckled and replied, "Suuurrre. Just make sure that, if you two are in the same room tonight, we'll all be able to get some sleep."

Viper blushed, the others all laughed harder, while Po was oblivious. "Why wouldn't you be able to get some sleep?"

DB chuckled again as he walked past. "Because, you two would be busy making babies." Po was now blushing and the others laughed at DB's bluntness.

Though, DB's chuckling was cut short when they heard someone call, "There he is! Get him!"

They all turned to see an angry mob. "Oh no." DB ran up the steps with the villagers following. The others all chuckled at DB's misfortune. They continued up the steps, knowing that Shifu will probably faint after having to deal with the mob and then finding out Po and Viper are in love.

**Well, there is that chapter. But, seriously, send in pairings. Need the rules again? 1. No yao or yuri. 2. If you want a certain scene, do not make it sexual. 3. Have fun. The sky is the limit. You can have your own OCs come in. You can come in. You can have a character from, for example, NCIS or Ice Age or Land Before Time or Hetalia or Marvel or DC come in. Skies the limit. Review.**


	12. PoxTigress2

**Me: Well, we got a request.**

**DB: And it is on a pair that was done at the beginning.**

**Me: Oh well. It is a request, so I'll do it. It comes from wildkratticusfever and it is for Po and Tigress. So, get ready for round 2 of this couple. Also, this is not going to have DB in it. Or any of my OCs. Not even gonna mention them. All because, this is going to be deviated far from my stories. Enjoy!**

The morning gong rang over the Valley, and the morning started with the usual routine for the residents of the Jade Palace. Though, after breakfast, the routine ended, as they were having a day off.

When all the others had left, Tigress and Po were the only two left. Po was trying to get Tigress to go into town. "But, Tiiigresss!"

"Po! I said, 'No'! Now leave me alone!"

"But, everyone else is in the Valley!"

"then join one of them."

"But, I can't enjoy myself knowing one of my friends isn't enjoying themselves."

"I'll enjoy myself just fine."

"But, Tiiiigreeesss!"

"Fine! I'll go if it will get you to shut up!"

Po instantly smiled and said, "Great! Let's go!" He grabbed her wrist and began running to the stairs, letitng go when they got to them, and then he tripped, rolling down the steps. Tigress scowled as she followed after him.

**Valley, a few minutes later**

The two were walking through the town, Tigress having her arms crossed and her facebearing a permanent expression of displeasure. "So, what are we doing first?"

"I've gotta do a few errands for my dad, then we'll look through town for something to do."

"Alright."

The duo went through town, picking up several things that Mr. Ping had told Po to pick up. When they were done, Tigress and Po were carrying several crates and bags in their arms and no one could tell who they were, as all you seen was the stack of crates and bags. But, everyone made sure not to get in their way. When they came in and set it down, Mr. Ping kept them there for a while, just talking to them, this not sitting too well with Tigress.

After about five minutes of talking, Tigress finally said, "As great as it would be t keep talking to you, Po and I must get going. Now!" She began dragging Po out, and Po called out a bye to his dad as he was dragged out. "I just want to get this day over with as soon as possible, so I can get back to the Jade Palace."

"Why?"

"Because I do! Now, what are we going to do?"

"I seen a small dance going on. We could go there."

Tigress rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I'm not dancing."

The two went to the dance, and sat at a table, Po getting up occasionally to dance with a fan or to just dance for a fast song. The two had a meal, but Tigress wore a continuous frown. Po finally asked, "Why are you so angry?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I'm down at a dance, when I wanted to just stay at the Palace and meditate!"

Po shook his head. "You've been angry all day. Even before I asked you to come down here. Why is that?" Tigress turned away. Po put his hand on hers. "I'm just trying to help. Please, don't push me away."

Tigress sighed. "Can we at least go somewhere private?" Po nods.

The two get up and walk into an alleyway a long ways away. "So, what is it?"

Tigress sighs. "This is the day that Tai Lung left the Palace. He was like an older brother to me."

"Oh. I didn't know."

"I was wanting to stay at the palace to keep the others from seeing my sadness." Po nodded. "When you kept on bothering me, I was angry because I was afraid you would see me cry."

"There is nothing wrong with crying. Or showing your emotions. When you show your emotions, that is when you are as hardcore as you can get."

"You really think so?"

Po nodded. "I do. That is one of the reasons I was near you so much. I wanted to try to get you to be more open to show your emotions."

"Really?" Po gave her a nod and warm smile. She smiled back. "Then, i guess I could start by showing you one emotion ever since you defeated Tai Lung and had been growing ever since."

"What's that?"

Po was caught off gaurd by a kiss. He soon melted into it. The two stayed like that for a while, until their need for air became present. "If you don't feel the same way, I understand."

"But, I do. I actually kept it hidden for longer. I was in love with you ever since I first seen you!"

"Really?"

"Yes. I was. I always thought you were very beautiful. I admired your kung fu. I always loved seeing your devotion to training and protecting the valley."

Tigress blushed. She then said, "I believe there are still some more songs that are going to be playing. Do you want to dance?"

Po smiled. "I'd love to."

The two of them left the alleyway and went to the dance, all of he couples leaving to watch the warriors dance for the next three songs. They were on a whole other planet during those songs. They were lost in each others eyes. They wished to have stayed in that moment forever. But, all good things must come to an end. They stayed in the area until after it was all over and walked back in one another's embrace.

They met the other's at the base of the steps. They were met with hanging jaws. Po raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Crane was the first to be able to respond. "It's just that, you two are holding each other like you're in love."

"We are."

"But, we never thought Tigress could love anything other than kung fu!" Mantis quickly covered his mouth with his thingies. Tigress did nothing but snarl at him.

"So, what do you think Master Shifu will think?"

"i think he will be very happy for them." The warriors jumped at Shifu appearing behind them. "Espescially when he set everything up."

This was met with six people saying, in unison, "What!?"

He chuckled and nodded. "I knew of their love for one another, so, I got a dance organized for today, for other masters to be taking care of any bandits that might try to enter the valley, and knew Po would continue to beg Tigress to come until she relented."

Po was the first to recover. "So. You organized the whole thing!?"

Shifu nodded. "Other than her telling you why she wanted to stay in the Palace, yes."

"So, you're okay with me dating Tigress?"

"Of course. I know you will not hurt her on purpose. So long as I do not have to worry about her having a child before you two are married, I will be fine with it." The two lovers blushed, while the others chuckled at their exspense. "Come now, we must get back to the palace so we may have a good night's rest. Tomorrow, we will train again."

The heroes began their journey up the mountain. Then, out of nowhere, DB pops up and says, "That's all folks!"

**Me: Really? You had to make an appearance when I said you wouldn't have one?**

**DB: Yep. Well, Review everyone!**


	13. AuthorxSu Wu

**DB: Hello, everyone. I am going to be narrating today and the author is going to be in the story falling in love. He was tired of trying to figure out which pairing to use, without redoing them, so he asked me to decide. He regretted after asking, but said he'd do it. So, enjoy!**

The author rubbed his temples as he walked through town as a wolf. "Why did I even think it was a good idea asking him. Oh well. At least it is only for one chapter."

He walked into Mr. Ping's noodle shop and sat down at a table. Mr. Ping walked up to him and asked, "What can I get for you?"

"A bowl of noodle soup, please."

"Coming right up." He then left the author to his thoughts.

The Wu sisters had been visiting the Palace and were now leaving, but decided to stop by Mr. Ping's for a meal before they left the Valley. They sat down at a table across from the author, Su sitting so she was looking right at him, though he wasn't paying attention. Mr. Ping came out with his noodles, then went to the Wu sisters. "So, what would you three like?"

"Dumplings for the table and three orders of noodles."

"Coming right up." he left to make the order.

Su then got up and sat at the same table as the author. He glanced up, and with a mouth full of noodles, asked, "What?"

Su chuckled slightly. "Well, I just noticed you don't seem too happy. Mind explaining why?"

"I'd rather not." The author swallowed his noodles. "So, why would you even be concerned if a stranger is not happy?"

"Well, it helps if the stranger is cute."

The author began to blush and looked down at his bowl. "Thanks for the compliment."

"So, how about I show you around town?"

"I'd rather not. I just want to eat my noodles and leave town."

"Well, you can eat your noodles, have me show you around town, and then leave town."

The author glanced up at her. "You're not going to let me say 'no', are you?"

"Not a chance."

"You really think I'm that cute."

"Yes. I do."

The author sighed. "Fine. I'll let you show me around town. Then, I'll be gone."

"Excellent." At that moment, a bowl of noodles was set down before her. "Thank you, Mr. Ping."

"You are quite welcome. And, if your friend wants to share with you, I made sure there were plenty of noodles."

As Mr. Ping walked away, the two occupants of the table were blushing furiously. "He really needs to learn to keep his beak shut." The author only nodded in response.

**fifteen minutes later**

The author and Su were leaving the shop, while the other two Wu sisters stayed behind. "Alright. Where are we going first?"

"We're going through the marketplace."

So, Su led him though the marketplace, he actually smiled some, but the smile was never there long. It stayed longer at some stands than at others. It was there for quite a while when they came to one that had weapons in glass cases, just for display. He was practically drooling at the sight of them and he took his time to look through them, many times. That was the only time he showed any excitement. By the time they had made it through the town, the sun was setting, and the author just now noticed the town seemed ot be getting set up for some sort of festival. It then clicked what Su's plan had been. "There's going to be a dance tonight, isn't there?"

"Of course. I'd love to go!"

"Wait! tha'ts not wha-Ah!" He was pulled off by Su before he could tell what his true thoughts were.

They came to a place where a band was getting ready to play. "We're here just in time."

"You know. I wasn-" before he could continue on, the band began to play and it was too loud for them to hear one another. And the author was pulled into dancing by Su. He sighed as he realized he had no choice but to dance. They swayed perfetly in time with the music. The author was showing no happiness in the moment and kept looking around. Any time he tried to move out, Su's claws would come out.

After a while, Su layed her head on his chest. This caused the author to look down at her. He smiled at the sight of her. He felt light in his chest, and her face seemed to glow to him. He was then glad to have been dragged into this. He gave a kiss to the top of her head, causing Su to smile a little more.

They then stepped off the floor as the band had decided it was time to kick it up a notch. But, the author went back onto the dance floor to just dance. everyone formed a circle around him, and watched as he showed what he could do. There weren't any real fancy moves, but he could dance, somewhat. He just did what he felt the music called for. The crowd began clapping to the beat of the music. Su smiled as she watched before getting in the middle of the circle as well, and began dancing herself. The two glanced toward one another and smiled. They continued to dance as they wished, others soon joining in.

**hours later**

The author and Su walked through the now empty streets, ahving danced until it was all over. "Well, I'm glad that you tricked me into going to that."

Su smiled. "Well, when I want something, I know how to get it."

"I can tell. I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Well, you were the life of the party."

The author shrugged. "I was just having fun. Not really trying to draw attention to myself."

"So, are you still going to leave town?"

"Well, I kinda gotta. But, perhaps we will meet again." The author gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then opened a door and walked in without closing and shouted, "DB! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Well, uh, the regular author will now be taking over.

DB then stepped out of the door and closed it firmly. Su raised an eyebrow. He chuckled nervously and pointed at the door. "That was to the author's studio. I'm gonna go to the other door now." He then ran off, leaving a confused Su. She then shrugged and decided to just head back to her volcano home.

**Me: Well, there is the one with me and Su.**

**DB: Yep. Glad to be of service today.**

**Me: Next time I ask you to give me an idea, don't suggest me!**

**DB: No promises. Review everyone!**


	14. AllahboamxMing

**Okay. You people have no imagination. I write a Po and Tigress at the beginning. It is requested and is the eleventh story. Then, someone requests it again just before I put up the twelfth story. People, please think outside of KFP! There is an infinite amount of characters out there! And it can even be authors on here! Anyways, enough ranting. Time to get to today's pairing. Enjoy.**

In the Valley of Peace, the sun rose slowly over the horizon. But, we are not concerned with that, as our story of love goes to a location unknown, in a place no one knows about. In a room, you can tell that it is some sort of cave-like place. There is a throne in the center with a figure sitting in it and in a position that you can tell the back is broken off. As we get closer, we realize it is Allahboam. Or, just Boam for short. He waves to all of you. "Welcome to my home. No idea why he chose me for falling in love, but he did." Well, I thought it would be nice to show evil has love as well. Anyways, a black cloud appears in front of Allahboam and expands into an old fashioned TV. It shows a certain female raccoon witch in a cell in another dimension. He sat forward in his seat with his hands claspe together. "She will do good as a part of my plan. Her skills in the dark arts are strong, and DB could only beat her with righteous fury. If we were to join forces, we'd be unbeatable." He got up and made the cloud dissappear. He then vanished.

**Ming's cell**

She was sitting in a corner, thinking about how to exact her revenge. She turned her attention to some chuckling. It was Jong. He was leaning on his ax. "Still thinking about how to exact revenge that you will never be able to see through?"

"I will be able to exact my revenge. Just you wait."

Jong rolled his eyes. "Sure you will."

"Oh. She will."

All eye turned to the new figure, Jong recognizing him right away. "Allahboam! I thought I had seen the last of you in the story, 'Seeing Stars'!"

Allahboam chuckled. "Oh, but you haven't. I am alive and well. If you kept up with the author's stories you would know that. Now, are you still going to try to guard her when you know you can't beat me?"

Jong tightened his grip on his ax. "I will, as I have sworn to keep her locked up until my dying breath."

Allahboam took out his mace. "Very well."

Boam charged with his mace ready. Jong waited until he was close, and then threw a kick, sending Boam into the air. He swung his ax to hit Boam on his way down, but it was blocked by a mace. Jong was then kicked into the far wall, cracking it. He got up and the cracks repaired themselves. Boam charged again. When he was close, he thruct his mace forward, but Jong stepped out of the way, making another dent in the wall. Jong then swung his ax, with the sharp ends perpendicular to the floor and ceiling. Boam backed up a little, got a kick to the chest, followed by a hit, then a stab from the point on top of the ax. Jogn gave yet another kick, sending Boam to the ground. He then swung his ax down, cutting through Boam. Who then turned into smoke. Jong's eyes widened in realization. He turned to see Ming and Allahboam standing outside of her cell with the door open.

Boam chuckled. "That worked out well. Thank you for being ignorant." Jong charged at the two. Boam got ready for him, and when Jong was right on him, Boam kicked him into the cell and locked the door. "Good day." Then, Boam and Ming left. Jong screamed in frustration before unlocking the door. The world then changed to him being on a mountain. He needed to calm down.

**Boam's lair**

The villain and villainness entered Boam's lair, and Ming smiled. "I've never had a lair before. Now, what exactly is it you wanted me for?"

Boam sat down on his throne. "I figured we could help each other, as we have a common enemy. A certain wiley coyote, that is."

Ming smirked. "Oh yes. I know exactly who you mean."

Boam chuckled. "I figured you would. As of right now, I have a few minions. For your service, what do you wish?"

"Just let me have the artifacts in the Jade Palace and the head of all those warriors on a platter."

Boma nodded. "i'll do you one better." She raised her eyebrow. "You will be able to have their heads on platters and the artifacts from the Jade Palace. But, you will also be able to have everything of even mild worth in all the world and in other dimensions we conquer." Ming didn't hesitate to nod. Boam smiled. "Perfect."

"So, what exactly is your plan?"

Boam had a black cloud come and expand again, and it showed DB's worst enemies. "These five are making plans to defeat the warriors of the Jade Palace, and a back-up plan. I figure that, we will see if their first one works, or just how close they come. They come close enough, we attack right after. Not close enough, we wait."

"For what?"

Allahboam changed it to show Fenghuang. "For her to come back. We will capture her and use your powers to disguise you as her."

Ming raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

Boam smirked. "It will become clear once we get there. And, if that still doesn't work, we will wait until after," he showed the villains again, "their back-up plan to see what happens. That gets close enough, we will attack then."

"Alright. Now, mind if we have something to eat. I haven't eaten to well for the past months. Same thing, day in and day out."

"Of course."

**dinner table**

The two were sitting at the table, sharing stories, why they did what they did as plans, and pointed out flaws the others had. They even shared some jokes. Right now, Boam was pointing out flaws in Ming's plans. "You needed to watch them longer. It was a mistake I had made. I didn't know my enemy well enough. If I were to face them again, I would do it differently. The rest was perfect. If you could have hidden your use of magic easier, it would have been a flawless plan. I also enjoyed how you made a fool of DB in the beginning."

Ming chuckled. "That was my favorite part of the plan." She then decided to ask him, "What was your plan behind dating Shining Star when you first met her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you never told me what you had planned. You also didn't seem to have any knowledge of her before then, so I was curious about your plan."

Allahboam shook his head. "There was no plan. That was back when I wasn't evil. I thought she was quite beautiful."

Ming was mildly shocked. "So, why did you become evil?"

"Power. Only evil has true power. And, when I seen I could use my power to gain more power, well, let's just say I enjoyed it more than anything."

Ming nodded. "So, is there anything you regret?"

Allahboam leaned back slightly. "Only that I never found one to share the power with. For two reasons. It would allow me to have more power and something is better when you have one to share it with. I have seen it within my time. But, if I had to give up my power to have one to love, I'd keep my power."

Ming chuckled. "I know what you mean. And, I'm not sure I thanked you for freeing me."

"Help me destroy my enemies and it will be thanks enough."

"But, there must be something I can do more immediately."

Allahboam thought for a moment before a grin began to grow. "I know the perfect way." Ming raised an eyebrow. "There is a party going on in a castle, far away from China. The only way to get in without just busting in is to have a date."

"And you want us to go in as a date so we can quickly overtake it."

"Exactly."

**party**

Allahboam and Ming were in there, getitng many stares, all because of the difference in size of the two. They couldn't even hold hands because of the difference. But, there was nothing the gaurds could do to prove they weren't a date. Allahboam and Ming sat down at a table and looked around. Allahboam leaned in. "Alright. Here is the plan. We will go out into the dance floor, and slowly make our way to the king and queen. You will create several smoke wolves, who will show themselves when we are as close to them as we can get. The wolves will distract the guards while we kill the king and queen."

"And the ones I have ready just outside the wall in the shadows will take down the guards there and close the gates to keep everyone inside the city and any reinforcements out. We will be able to kill the entire royal family in only a matter of a few minutes."

"Perfect. Let us go."

The two began to dance, though it was more of Allahboam holding Ming and moving in a dancing motion. "I never expected to be dancing without my feet on the floor."

Allahboam chuckled. "And I never expected to be dancing by holding my dance partner above the ground."

The two continued their 'dance', if that's what you want to call it. They began to forget their mission as they looked into one another's eyes. They began to sway with the music more, and they began to enjoy one another's embrace. After about an hour, they were on the side of the dance floor nearest to the king and queen. Boam set Min down. "That was enjoyable."

"Yes. It was." Both of them were trying to hide their blushes. "But, I think it is time to enact our plan."

Allahboam nodded. "Indeed." The two of them began walking towards the steps. The guards tensed. There were ten of them on either side of the steps, all were rhinos. Ming snapped her fingers and wolves took out all the guards through surprise. Boam leapt up the steps in a single bound, delivering a deadly kick to the king. Before the queen could react, Ming sent a blast to her, and she disappeared. The guests tried to leave, but the doors were shut byt two more of Ming's wolves.

Outside, wolves surprised the guards, taking them down, then enveloping them. They then left, and the guards had mutated.

In the rooms of the royal children, wolves killed the guards before grabbing the children to the dungeon.

Back in the throne room, Boam and Ming sat upon the thrones, no one but those at the party knowing they were taken over. "This was very successful, and the darkest this writer has ever gotten. And, this is the first time a victory could be shared with someone. And, I see many more."

Ming nodded. "I too see several more successes."

"Perhaps, we could be more than just buisness partners."

Ming turned towards him and smiled. "I'd really enjoy that."

And thus, began the reign of King Allahboam and Queen Ming, may their lives be short, and their reign's even shorter, as their reign's end as soon as this story is over.

**And there is that one. Hope you enjoyed it. Review.**


	15. VALENTINES DAY SPECIAL!

**Me: Welcome to the newest one-shot of this series!**

***DB jumps in wearing an all read version of his normal clothes* DB: Yes! And we have a special one for you all!**

**Me: Enjoy.**

Once upon a time(A/N: I know. Cliche. Role with it), there was a princess named Kraticus, a beautiful lioness. The kingdom in which she lived was one of great wealth and power. But, it was not all happy for her. For, she had fallen in love with a prince named Miguel. The problem was they lived far, far apart. They wrote, but it seemed as though they were never meant to be together. Until one day...

Kraticus was walking through the palace courtyard, when a messenger came to her. "Your highness, a letter and a package."

"Thank you." She took the letter and package and went into her room, on her bed, she opened the letter, and smiled, as it was from Miguel. It read,

_My dearest Kraticus,_

_I know that miles seperate us, but I feel as though our hearts are ever closer. There are no words to express how deeply I care for you. And that is why I have sent you the package. There is nothing I would love more than to see you, face to face. As soon as I can, I will be coming to you, but I will wait for your response. If it is then meant to be, we will know soon._

_Yours forever,_

_Miguel_

Kraticus smiled, but was slightly confused by the content of the letter. She then opened up the package, and there were two things within it. One was a small box, the other was another note. It read,

_I've wanted nothing more than to be yours and for you to be mine, and so, open the box._

She did and she gasped, as tears of hapiness began to fall, for inside was a ring and a note that asked, _Will you marry me?_

The princess could not express all the emotions she felt. She quickly wrote a letter back, but it had only one word, _Yes._ She sent it off and went to tell her parents the news. She knew that there would be some obstacles, but if it were easy, it wouldn't be worth pursuing.

The news spread like wildfire throughout the kingdom. All her subjects were happy for here, as were her parents. The princess waited for, either another letter or for her prince. She got a letter from her prince that read,

_I am so happy to have recieved your response. I sent this letter the day before I left. I will be there a week after this arrives. See you soon, my beautiful fiance._

_Yours for now and forever,_

_Miguel_

She was beyond excited to hear this, so she made sure to get everything ready for his arrival. Making sure to have everything perfect. The best chefs in all the kingdom were hired to cook, decorators made sure to have the best decorations and banners were hung all around the capital city, to await the arrival of the prince.

On the day before the prince arrived, however, a messenger came to the princess, wearing a black suit and he seemed saddened for some reason. He began, "i am sorry to report this, your higness, but the prince...will not be arriving. The ship he was in sunk a few days ago. No bodies or survivors were found."

The princess couldn't believe her ears. She just couldn't. She ran to her room and cried into her mattress. No amount of comforting from her parents could help. She sat out on her balchony, day in and day out. For a month. Two months. In month three she finally left the balchony and had a meal with her parents.

In the middle of a meal, a servant came to them and said, "There is someone here who wishes to speak to all three of you. He says it is vitally important."

The king nodded. "Send him in." The messenger nodded and left. "What could be so important as to interupt us now?"

"Perhaps a war is coming."

"Or, your daughter's prince is here."

They all looked towards the door, and, indee it was Miguel, a lion with a Spanish accent and dashingly handsome. He looked as though hed had seen better days. He had some bandages and was wearing clothes that weren't at all suited for a prince. Kraticus asked the only word that came to her mind. "How?"

Miquel smiled. "I had got onto a piece of drift wood in the storm that sunk my ship and woke up in a hospital of a land I didn't know. I had eventually found out where I was and which direction to go to get here. I waited until my wounds had healed enough to walk. A family was kind enough to provide me with some clothes and money. I walked the entire way here. So, does your answer still stand? Do you still wish to marry me?"

All eyes were now on Kraticus. She smiled and nodded. "Yes. Yes. A million times yes!" The two embraced each other, and the order was put out by the king to have the wedding set up.

In a month everything was set up and the two married. They were given some land by the princess's parents to have as their own, eventually ruling the entire country, and bringing it to it's most prosperous era it had ever seen, and they lived happily ever after.

**Me: Began and ended with cliches. Wow.**

**DB: But, that is not the point of this story.**

**Me: No. It is meant to say that, if you truly love one another, nothing can keep you apart, neither Heaven nor Hell, neither death nor water, neither war nor peace. Love will always find a way to bring two together. And, as was said, if it was easy, it isn't worth pursuing. Some of you may say, "But, my love came easy, not a hitch". If one of you is saying that, then either, one, you are completely oblivious, or two, love helped you through, making it seem easier than it truly was. And, if you are in the same position as this prince and princess, just know that, if you truly love one another, you'll be able to find a way. No matter what the cost.**

**DB: Exactly! I'd say this was the perfect one to have on Valentines day.**

**Me: Why do you think I had it on Valentines Day? Well, review! **

**P.S. I was looking forward to this one.**


	16. ShifuxMei Ling(Vixen)

**Hey! I finally got some reviews with imagination. May be stuck on KFP characters, but still. So, I've got some to do that I only need to think of the story. The first one, which I'm doing today, needed me to watch a couple of episodes of KFP: LoA. Sounds like alphabet soup spelling. Anyways, enjoy this chapter, sent in by zeaeevee!**

Shifu was walking up a very cold mountain, as he now did regularly. He was also carrying a basket. He eventually came to a door guarded by two rhinos, who only gave him a small glance as he passed by. He walked along the paths of Chor Gom prison, heading for a particular cell. When he reached the cell, the guard unlocked it and he walked in, the door closing right behind him. He smiled at the occupant. "Hello, Mei."

The occupant came out of the shadows. "Fufi! It's so great to see you again!"

The two shared a kiss.(A/N: Sorry, but I have to say, when I watched it, each time I felt as though I would puke. Back to the story) "It is great to see you as well. Are they treating you well?"

"As well as they can without other prisoners getting suspiscious."

Shifu nodded. "I see. Well, let's enjoy the meal I brought with me."

"Of course." Shifu began unpacking the basket, two of everything being present.

They enjoyed the meal and shared memories for hours on end. They had plans made for when she would get out. They thought about how much their lives would change. And several other things. A guard eventually came and said, "Visiting hours are over. Time for you to leave."

The two stood up, Shifu holding the basket, now filled with empty bowls. "I will see you again soon."

"Alright, Fufi. I will wait for you."

Shifu walked out of the cell, and the two blew a kiss to one another. Shifu then began walking back to the Valley of Peace.

**a week later**

Shifu returned, but with a surprise for Mei. "Wait. I'm going to be able to walk outside with you?"

"Under supervission, but yes. A friend of mine was able to convince the emperor to do so."

"That is so wonderful! What are we waiting for!?"

"For Junjie to be moved."

"I see. Why is he being moved?"

"So he won't see you when you leave. With me. He thinks I just check on prisoners when I come here. If you were to be seen leaving with me, he may get suspicious."

"That makes sense."

A guard came to them and said, "Junjie's been moved. You may leave without him seeing."

Mei Ling was ahndcuffed and led out by Shifu, with guards watching their every move. They left the prison and went down the mountain into a warm valley, with a rhino guard following them all the way.

"So, how exactly did your friend convince the emperor?"

"They play chess every other week, so they are ood friends."

"What is your friends name?"

"DB."

Mei Ling nodded. "And what does that stand for?"

"Nothing. That is his full name."

"Who names their child that?"

"No clue. But, he doesn't mind. Though, he may have changed it. Why anyone would want that name, I'm not sure."

Mei chuckled. "Well, make sure to tell him I am grateful for this."

"He already recieved enough thanks from me. He has actually asked me to stop thanking him. But, enough about that. Isn't this a wonderful veiw?"

"Yes, it is. I enjoyed it on my way to Chor Gom."

The two came to a meadow and sat down on a rock to just watch the scenery, while the guard watched from the forest, to at least give them some privacy. And, they sat there. Kissing one another every now and then, and telling one another how much they loved the other. The guard smiled and began thinking about him and his wife.

The sun began to set, and Shifu decided this was the best time to ask his question. "Mei, I have a very important question."

"What is it, Fufi?"

"Well, we've known each other for quite a while and we truly love one another. And, I guess what I am trying to ask is, will you marry me? When you get out of course."

**Jade Palace, that evening**

The students were all waiting at the gates when Shifu came in. "Well? Did she say yes? Did she like the ring I made?"

Shifu smiled. "Yes. To both."

DB had a fist go into the air. "TIME TO PLAN A WEDDING!"

The others chuckled as he ran to get his wedding planning notebook. "Congradulations, Master Shifu."

"To think. He is actually getting married, while we are still single."

"I know, Monkey. It's sad, really." At the glare from Shifu, Mantis said, "But, we're still happy for you."

"Thanks. Po. Would you like to be my best man? But, please, act at least a little dignified."

"Of course, Master."

**a few months later**

Shifu and Mei Ling were standing at the steps of the Jade Palace. "Students. It is time for you to all continue your journey. If you have any questions, or need help learning advanced techniques, you may ask, as you know where I will be living."

"It won't be the same without you here, master."

"I know, but you can handle it. Good bye, students."

They all came into a group hug. When they released, DB had the most tears coming out. Po was a close second. "Good bye, Master Shifu." They all bowed one last time to him, and he returned before Shifu and Mei Ling left.

**Bitter sweet end. And, it was hard to keep writing this. And, it seemed rushed at the end. Review!**


	17. MonkeyxViper

**Hello everyone. Here is another requested one, requested by Unknown Someone. For some reason I'm picturing them like the Lone Ranger with mask and all. Don't know why. Also, no clue where that came from. Anyways, if you're curious about who it is, look a the name of the chapter. I'll try to put the right one up the first time for this one. Enjoy.**

The Valley of Peace always lived up to its name. But, today there was a comotion in Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu. Two Masters of the Jade Palace had just agreed to be married. The two were Masters Monkey and Viper. To find out how they came to this point, we must go back Six months to the hour.

**Six months ago, to the hour**

Monkey had just won second place in a cookie eatin contest. Mantis had won first. "You cheated."

Mantis crossed his thinies and siad, rather smugly, "You're just jealous that I beat you this time."

"And I beat you in the other contests! That is why I said you cheated!"

Mantis rolled his eyes. "Whatever. See you at the Palace when you are done crying over your defeat."

Mantis then left as Monkey crossed his arms angrily. "I'm gonna get you back for cheating."

Viper slid up to him and said, "Come on Monkey, don't let him get under your skin. You did great."

"I know. But, I just can't believe he would be able to beat me without cheating somehow."

"Well, why don't we just spend some time in town to get your mind off of it. Perhaps that will get you to feel better?"

Monkey sighed. "Alright. I guess we can try that."

The two began strolling through town. They went to a few vendors, Monkey often goofing off at them to make the most of the time. At the jewelryvender, he picked up a pair of earings, jokingly asking Viper if she thought they went good on him, this getting the two laughing about it. At a fruit vendor, Monkey grabbed an orange in each hand and a banana, put the two oranges to his eyes and the banana to his mouth, switching between a smile and frown. Everyone within range of him was laughing. They continued their journey through the town, laughing at Monkey's antics.

They were out all day, and evening snuck up on them. When Viper noticed where the Sun was she gasped. "We need to get back to the Palace!"

"You're right. Let's go! And we might make it before dinner!" The two hurried to the steps and up to the Palace, making it to the kitchen just before dinner.

Shifu raised an eyebrow at the panting Masters. "Stay in the Valley long enough?"

"Sorry, Master. We lost track of time from my joking while we were trying to get me to forget about Mantis' cheating in the cookie eating contest."

"Didn't cheat! You're just a sore loser!"

"Enough! both of you! This trivial matter is nothing to be concerned with." He angrily points his chopsticks at both of them. He then turns his attention to Monkey and Viper. "I will let it slide this time, but next time, pay better attention to the time."

"Yes, master."

The rest of dinner went without a hitch, and it was Monkey's turn to wash dishes. Viper offered to help, which he gladly accepted. They workedd mostly in silence, until Viper broke it. "Hey, Monkey?"

"What?"

"Think on the next day off, we could spend it in town again?"

Monkey nodded. "Sure thing."

"Great!" The twoc then moved on into idle chit-chat.

**the next day**

The warriors were training in the training hall, each doing their normal things. Things were going great, except for Monkey. Every time he would glance in Viper's diretion, he stared a little too long and hit one of the seven talon rings. Shifu eventually called him down to talk to him.

"You seem to be distracted today. This doesn't have to do with the contest, does it?"

Monkey shook his head. "No. I'm not sure why I'm so distracted today."

Shifu nodded. "Alright. Go and meditate. Perhaps you will find the answer."

Monkey nodded and left to meditate in peace. He balanced on his tail as he assumed his meditative stance. He tried to clear his mind. But, no matter how hard he tried, he kept thinking about Viper. He eventually just sat, balanced on his tail, very frustrated. "What is wrong with me? I can't concentrate when training, I can't keep from thinking about Viper when meditating. What's next? Become so clumsy I can't even do kung fu any more?"

Unbeknownst to him, Viper was going through something similar, though hers was much more hidden as she worked through the feild of firey death. He thoughts went like this. _"Why am I not focusing as much on my training. I keep on thinking about Monkey. I thought with him out of here, I might be able to focus more, but I'm thinking about him even more. Woah! Narrowly missed that. I mean, he is a good friend, but I've never thought about anyone as much as I've currently been thinking about him. And, why did I even ask him to come to town with me on our next day off? And, why was I so scared that he might say no? It makes no sense! I guess we'll just see where it goes."_

The rest of the day was uneventful. But, that night, Viper and Monkey had eerily similar dreams.

_Dreamscape_

_Monkey and Viper are in a vast feild, watching the clouds go by, pointing out different shaes in them. Monkey chuckles. "You know, I never thought I'd be here with you."_

_"Same here. Who knew what this would turn into? I just now it is the greatest time of my life to spend with you."_

_"Same here." The two leaned in to one another. "I love you."_

_"I love you, too." They were inches away from kissing, until.._

_end dream_

The two warriors bolted up in bed, and whispered, "I'm in love with Monkey/Viper!"

**the next day**

At breakfast, the two of them, were very awkward and avoided any and all eye contact. The others noticed, but didn't know what was going on. Po decided to ask, "Are you two alright?"

Viper and Monkey nodded a little too vigorously. Viper replied, "Of course we would be! Why wouldn't we be?"

Monkey agreed saying, "Yes, we are perfectly fine! Nothing wrong, what so ever!"

Shifu raised an eyebrow. "Well, perhaps we need to talk about why your so fine. And that is not a suggestion. After breakfast. Hall of warriors. Both of you. The rest will be in the training hall."

"Yes, Master Shifu."

**hall of warriors**

The three were standing in the middle. Shifu, staring at them intently. "Well. I'm waiting."

Monkey motioned for Viper to go first. She cleared her throat. "W-well. Y-you see..It seems as though..th-the time we spent in town..made us have feelings...stronger than friendship."

Shifu raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?" They both nodded. "Then why are you so awkward?"

Monkey rubbed the back of his head. "Well, we've been allies for so long, and..well, I know I've never had any relationship like that. And, until now, I've thought of Viper as a sister."

"It is the same with me, except, I seen Monkey as a brother, not a sister."

Shifu nodded. "Perfetly understandable. Now, if you wish to pursue a relationship, I will not stand in the way, as long as it doesn't interfere with training or missions. And, you also do not share a room until marriage, if you do prsue it tht long. If you do get married, you will be moved to a different wing of the barracks, so as to allow for more privacy. Now, you my have the rest of the day off to figure out what you wish to do. And, possibly have your first, official date." Shifu then left the two warriors before they could respond.

The two stood there for a few seconds of silence, until Monkey said, "You want to go pull some pranks in the Valley for our first date?"

"Sure. It would be a good change of pace." The two then left for pranking.

**Present day**

From that day forth, their love had grown. They were happy, and they knew this was where they wanted to go with their lives. The duo shared a kiss, as they were congradulated by both villagers and fellow warriors. The happiness was interupted when they heard some one shout, "Everyone, give us your money!"

The two smiled at one another. Viper asked, "Shall we?"

"After you." They then lunged at the group of bandits, their fellow warriors jumping in soon after.

**Well, there is that one. **

**DB: REVIEW!**


	18. DBxTigress2

**Hey! What's up? You can all read the chapter name. If not, then you should go back to preschool and you also have no idea what I'm saying. This will actually be connected to the first one of this pairing. Enjoy.**

A new day started in the Valley of Peace. DB and Tigress woke up and smiled at one another, having slept in the same bed. (A/N: No. They did not do anything other than sleep) "So, how long would you say it will be until the others get back?"

"I'd say we have at least a week."

"We should make the most of it, then."

"We should." Tigress gave him a kiss and they both smiled.

**Training hall**

DB pinned Tigress again. After they had eaten their breakfast, they headed straight here. Tigress sighed. "How many times have you pinned me?"

"Today or all together?"

"All together."

"Twelve. Twice today. You have been getting better." DB got off of her and helped her up. "I'd say it won't be long and you'll win."

"I know it will be soon."

"How?" Tigress then lunged at DB, but as they hit the ground, DB kicked his legs up, flipping them again, and broke them apart and they charged. They got locked in combat, both smirking. "That was a great sneak attack. Very precise and would have granted victory against most other opponents. But, as you have seen, I am not most other opponents."

Tigress nodded before tripping him, leaping over his attempt to trip her and sent a kick to his face when she landed, but DB blocked it. Tigress leapt backwards. The two began circling one another, ready for the other to charge. Zeng came in at that moment and said, "Bandits in the valley!" The two stopped and nodded before running out the door.

**Valley**

The two of them slid to a stop in the middle of the valley, where the bandits were at. DB whistled, getting their attention. "If you wish to remain conscious, leave now. Otherwise, begin running towards us like idiots, as we are here to stop you."

"GET 'EM!" The bandtis charged at the two warriors.

DB shook his head. "These guys are idiots."

The bandits reached them, and DB leapt over them, giving a kick to the one he was directly over, sending him into a wall. He grabbed the wrist of the first one he reached, twisted it bhind the bandits back, causing said bandit to drop his weapon. He then threw the bandit into another. Tigress leapt over him, taking out one trying to attack him from behind.

Tigress hit another one, kicked one into a group of his allies, and gave a kick into the jaw of a third, sending him into the sky. Because of that, she managed to catch a glimpse of an archer. She threw a wheel at the archer, taking him out, just before they shot an arrow. She ducked under a mace swung from behind and tripped the one weilding it. She caught a glimpse of DB, handling five bandits at once. She turned her attention to the others. She pounced on one before throwing him into the group DB was fighting.

DB smiled when the bandit took out those he was fighting. He charged at another one, stopping right after he rammed into it, sending them to the ground. He then backflipped, hitting one that was trying to hit him from behind. "Man. These guys are terrible at underhanded moves."

Tigress hit the last one to the ground. "I know. But, would you rather them be good at them?"

"At least then we'd actually have a challenge like I do with my arch nemesis."

"But, how would you like having a challenge like him every day?"

"Maybe it's not so bad that they are nimrods." Tigress gave a small chuckle. "So, anyways, you want to get something to eat? It is almost noon." Tigress nodded and headed to 's.

**Mr. Ping's**

The two had their own bowls of noodles. They would have shared, but they didn't want the villagers to be gossiping, as that would get a lot of embarrassing questions. "So, where did you get your training?"

"Well, I got it from someone at my homeland. At least, the start of it. The rest was self-taught. He gave me the skills, I created the style."

Tigress nodded. "I see. So, how long have you trained?"

"A few years."

Another nod. "So, did you enjoy your training?"

"Yes. I wouldn't trade it for all the money in the world. Had a great teacher."

"I feel the same way. Though, sometimes, I wish Shifu would have shown more care."

"Perhaps he was just trying to keep you from becoming like Tai Lung. Something like that would make anyone try to keep it from happening again."

"I guess so." Tigress nodded, until a thought came to her. "Wait. Where did you hear about Tai Lung?"

"Well, it was a big event and the word spread rather far."

"I see. There is a place I wish to show you after lunch."

"Alright. I'm ready when you are."

**somewhere outside the valley**

DB an Tigress were walking up a mountain, DB very confused about where they were going. Tigress stepped out of the foilage, DB smiling because he knew it was going to be near the end. When he broke through, he seen Tigress standing at the top of the mountain. He got up there and he was breathless. The hike had taken enough of the day that the sun was now washing the land in a brilliant orange and the clouds were given a pink tint. There was a river that glistened, reflecting the light and the trees looked like they would in the fall from the light. "Woah. This is the second most beautiful sight I've ever seen." He smiled towards Tigress, causing her to smile and a blush to form, though hidden by her fur. "I can see why you'd want to show me this. Sights like this are always better with someone to hold while staring out at them." The two sat down and leaned in to one another as they watched the scene, both holding content smiles.

They sat there long after the sun went down. They stared up at the stars. Just to watch them. Eventually, two stars flew by overhead. "Make a wish."

"You believe that?"

DB shook his head. "No. But, it is still fun to do." Tigress chuckled as they both closed their eyes and thought of what they wanted more than anything. When they opened their eyes, DB asked, "What did you wish for?"

"That the love we feel will never leave. What about you?"

DB was silent for a while. He finally answered, "That no matter how far apart we may be, we will always come back to one another, with our love for one another strengthened."

Tigress looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I never pegged you for a hopeless romantic."

DB chuckled. "I'm not a hopeless romantic. I just have a small weakness for romance."

"Sure." Tigress chuckled herself. "We should probably go back to the Palace."

"Why? It's a beautiful night, it's not going to rain, we'll be have a reason to hold one another, we-"

"Bandits would kill us if they find us."

DB was silent a few seconds. "Let's head back to the palace." Tigress chuckled as they stood up. They kissed once before beginning the trek to the palace in one another's embrace.

**And there's that one. Well, review.**


	19. PoxWan

**Okay. You know the pairing by looking at the chapter name.**

**DB: You're getting bored with writing these, aren't you?**

**Me: Yes. Next year, not gonna do this. But, I only have ten more after this one, so I'll see it through to the end. Anyways, I tried doing another TiPo, as requested, but I had no inspiration for it. So, I'm going to do this one, but with them as kids. Enjoy.**

In the Valley of Peace, in a simple noodle shop, a teenaged panda is sweeping as his goose dad is cooking some noodles. Suddenly, Mr. Ping calls out to his son, "Po! I need you to grab the vegetables that were delivered around back!"

"Okay dad!" Po set his broom down and went to the back of the store. When he opened the door, there was a feline at one of the crates, eating. "Hey! That's our food!" The feline turned around, and Po gasped. Her face was covered by a mask, revealing only her eyes. But, he knew imediately. "Y-your Wan Wu!"

She pinned him to the wall in only a second and she had a kinfe to his throat. "Tell anyone, and I end you!"

Po's eyes widened. But, it wasn't in fear. "Awesome! I'm being threatened by Wan Wu! _The_ Wan Wu!"

Wan blinked in confusion. "You..You aren't frightened?"

"Of course I am! But, I'm also excited at meeting one of the Wu sisters, one of the most fearsome warriors to ever roam China, and were able to defeat an entire army with only a pair of chopsticks! Can I have your autograph?"

"W-what?"

"Can I have your autograph? I've always wanted an autograph from a famous kung fu warrior!"

"Um, sure." Po ran inside to grab a piece of paper and pen. Wan thought about running off, but decided against it. Po came back out in a few minutes with the pen and paper. Wan signed her name on it. When she handed it back, Po looked as though she had just handed him a million bars of gold. "Well, I should probably go now."

"Wait!" She turned to him. "Would you like to have some noodles? This is my dad's shop."

"i'm not sure. I'm kind of on a mission."

"But, you're hungry, as you were just eating some vegetables. Come on." Wan followed him inside as he carried in a crate of vegetables.

They got into the kitchen. Mr Ping turned around and asked, "Po, what took you so long?" When he seen the feline that followed him, he smiled. "Oh. You were just making a friend. Would you like something to eat, miss..."

"Wan."

"May I have a last name?"

Wan swallowed and hoped that he wouldn't throw the knife he had in his wing once she spoke her last name. "W-Wu."

"Lovely name. So, noodles?"

"Y-yes, please. Thank you." She sat at a small table inside the kitchen.

Po sat opposite of her and asked, "Last thing I heard, you and your sister were defeated by the new Masters Rhino, Ox and Croc and returned to your cells. How did you get out?"

"Well, the same as last time." She didn't answer any further.

"How did you do it last time?"

"I'd rather not answer."

"Okay. Well, where did you learn you moves?"

Mr. Ping came and set two bowls of noodles down and they began eating. "Well, I learned them from a master, alongside my sisters."

"Well, why didn't you become masters yourself!?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Okay. Well, is there anything you'd like to know about me?"

"How long have you lived here?"

"As long as I can remember. My dad took over this place from his father, who took over from his father, who won it from a friend in a game of Majong."

"And that family is still sore about it, saying he cheated, but he didn't!"

They both looked at Mr. Ping, who seemed to think that was the only thing he needed to say. They then turned back to one another, and Po said, "I've leaarned all I know about cooking from my dad. He has yet to tell me what the secret ingredient to his secret ingredient soup is, though. Which is what you're eating."

Wan looked down at her soup. "It's good."

"So, why are you wearing that mask? I've wondered about that with every wanted poster I've seen of you."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"There's a lot that you like to keep silent about."

"They are sensative subjects."

"I understand completely. Being a well-known bandit is sure to have a lot of pain behind it."

"So, how did you know so much about me? Most people only know my name."

"I love kung fu! I learn all I can about it. Granted, I'm not very good, but my dad didn't see why I would want to learn kung fu! But, it's just so awesome! And, I hope one day to meet the Furious Five."

"The warriors that live in the Jade Palace?"

"Yes! They are the most awesome kung fu warriors ever! They've been outnumbered a thousand to one and been victorious! They've taken down many of the worst bandits in China! A fight between your sisters and them would be absolutely legendary, told about for ages to come, each one telling it more epicly than the last!"

Wan chuckled at Po's antics. "Well, I'm certain it would be, but I wouldn't want to attempt it. It would turn out bad for one or both sides."

"Well, ya. But, that's why it would be so epic! You would both be so awesome that it would be next to impossible to predict a winner until the smoke finally cleared from the battle!"

"While this has been fun. I must be leaving. My sisters are still in prison." She stood up and headed to the door she came in from. "Thank you for the soup. It was very delicious."

"Wait!" She turned to Po. "Do you think you will ever visit again?"

She smiled under her mask. "I will if I can. I mean, you have great soup and," she quickly gave Po a kiss on the cheek before he could catch a glimpse of her mask, "you are quite cute." She then left. Mr. Ping chuckled at his son getting kissed on the cheek. He put a hand onto his kissed cheek and smiled.

Wan did eventually visit again, and many more times, even after Po became the Dragon Warrior. They eventually got married, against many protests, but their love stayed strong throughout it all.

**Well. That was an ending I hadn't expected until I wrote it. Ya. I had many others that I thought about. But, that just came in. Review.**


	20. InformantxStar

**DB: Well, the author has finally decided what couple to make fore this one.**

**Me: Yes, and you can read the title. If you couldn't you wouldn't be here.**

**DB: Unless they are in another country and it doesn't translate the chapter title, but it translates everything else.**

**Me: Good point. Enjoy.**

The Jade Palace seemed relatively quiet today. Unless one were to go to the training hall. They had a visitor who was a great fighter. DB was sparring against them, along with Informant, who had come to give a report. The person they were sparring against was none other than Star. They were doing great as a duo, but Star was able to counter-act anything they did. And, they were able to dodge whatever she tried, even if just barely. All three combatants had sweat on their foreheads. Two had small smiles, while the third had her usual blank expression, though DB claimed that she was smiling. The duo charged at Star. Informant leapt to DB, who grabbed his leg and swung him around, throwing him to Star with just enough speed that her shoulder got hit and spun her around. DB tried throwing a kick, but she blocked, and dodged a punch. She then leapt over DB to dodge an attack from Informant.

She landed on the other side of the ring. "Why do you persist in this when you know I know your entire playbook?"

DB smirked and replied, "Because it's fun to try to beat you. You haven't been very successful, either."

"All because of your reflexes."

Informant shook his head. "Her monotone voice can be annoying."

"You love it and you know it."

He shook his head. "The monotone ruined it. Would of been a good joke, otherwise."

"At least I'm trying."

"You're right. It would be great in a fight with a villain, who tries to intimidate you, and you say you're scared, it would anger them, as they would see you really aren't."

DB rolled his eyes. "Mind if we get back to the spar?"

"Sure."

The duo once again charged at Star, and DB flipped over to the other side, so they were attacking her from both sides, but she was dodging every one of their attacks. She hit DB in the chest, causing him to slide to the other side of the ring. She then kicked Informant out of the ring. DB tried lunged at her, but she flipped him over her head, pinning him.

She got a round of applause as she helped DB up. "That was a great spar. We should do it again."

DB nodded. "We should."

Informant got out of the wall he was kicked into and walked to them. "Most definently. I've never known anyone to be able to defeat us so easily."

Star raised an eyebrow. "That was anything but easy."

"Yes, but it was easier for you than the two others who have beat us."

"Good point."

DB streched a little before turning to the audience and asking, "Who wants to go against me now?" Everyone shook their heads. "I'm that scary, even when worn out?"

Matthew nodded. "You can still pack a punch."

DB chuckled. "I guess you're right. Well, I'm gonna go to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom." He then walked out of the room.

Informant began walking to the door. "I'm going to play some pranks in the Valley."

"May I come with you? I would like to get better at pranks."

Informant waved her to follow. "Come on. I could always have help setitng up pranks. And, I'm also a good one to learn how to prank from."

"I know. You learned from DB." The two walked out and headed down to the valley.

**middle of valley, an hour later**

Informant was in an alleyway, while Star was on a rooftop. He was watching her, waiting for the signal as he held onto a rope. She waved her hand, and he pulled, gaining a yelp for his efforts. He leapt onto the rooftops as a soaking Mr. Ping came into the alley way. "Those kids." He then walked back to where he had come from.

On the rooftop, Informant was chuckling, while Star was showing no emotion. "That was a great prank."

Informant's chuckling stopped. "You know, that monotone voice is still annoying and I cannt tell whether you are serious or not."

"I am."

Informant nodded. "So, do you want to try coming up with your own prank?" Star nodded and Informant smirked evily. "Perfect."

**marketplace, a few minutes later**

The two felines were hiding in barrels. "This is a great prank. Simple, but effective."

"Sh!"

The both watched out of a hole in their barrels. Someone began walking towards the barrels. They looked around, then began to open one. Informant jumped up out of it, yelling, "BOO!" They yelped staggered backwards before chuckling along with Informnt, who sunk back into his barrel, eventually stopping.

Another one came up and began to open Star's. She jumped up, saying, "Boo." They also yelped. "Gotcha." She then sunk back down as the villager left, also chuckling.

"Well, that was a good one. But, it isn't as startling if you don't scream it. But, there is a downside to this prank."

"Oh?"

"They may hit you with what they have if they are too scared."

"I see. Shall we try something else, then?"

"Of course." They both lept out, startling another citizen as they ran off.

**Mr. Ping's**

The two were hiding, waiting for Mr. Ping to leave the kitchen. Informant was hiding in a pot the Mr. Ping wouldn't be using that day, while Star was hiding over him, clinging tightly to the ceiling to keep herself from falling. When he finally left, they exchanged some spices, leaving to watch from above the fruits of their labor. The first one to recieve some of their spices soup was a rabbit. They took a bite and was wanting milk right after.(A/N: I didn't say water because that would make it worse, while milk actually does something.) Informant chuckled. As Mr. Ping was confused as to why a customer would run off screaming when none of the others had any problems. Mr. Ping left the kitchen again and tried the soup and ran off, realizing the problem. The felines went back into the kitchen and put the right spices back before leaving the shop.

Informant was chuckling. "This is great."

"I agree. Do you have any more prank ideas?"

Informant shook his head. "We've already done everything that wasn't too mean for random people."

"Even though the audience didn't see most of it."

"Ya. But, they'd eventually get bored with pranks. So, ya wanna just hang out?"

"Sure. Mind if we visit the clearing just outside the valley?"

"Let's go."

**clearing**

The two felines sat in the clearing, enjoying the silence. "This is great. Very peaceful."

"I know. That is why I chose it."

Informant nodded. "Ya. It's very lovely." He chuckled slightly. "You know, some people would believe this to be romantic."

Star thinks for a second. "Yes. They would."

Informant chuckles for a little longer, but slowly comes to a stop. "Y-you wouldn't mind being in a romantic situation with me, would you?"

"Not at all. You are quite handsome, a great fighter, and incredible prankster."

Informant blushed. "Thanks. But, other than the last one, you blow me out of the water. And, it probably won't be long until the last one is there, as well."

Star's cheeks reddened, just slightly. "I..I see. Th-thank you, Informant."

Informant smiled slightly. "You're welcome. We should probably get back." Star nodded. They both stood up, and Star gave Informant a kiss on the cheek, making him blush again, and to freeze where he was. He regained his senses and followed Star just before she was out of sight, and gave her a kiss of his own.

**Me: And there we go.**

**DB: I hope no one reads them all at once after this is done. They may get diabetes. Review!**


	21. PoxTigress3(FINAL ONE!)

***face-palm* You guys like PoxTigress way too much. I already have two of them. Why must you ask for another. But, I guess since two reviewers asked for it, I'll let you have it. Just know, THIS IS THE LAST ONE! So, if you ask for another, FORGET IT!**

**DB: He's agitated. Enjoy while the author proceeds to bang his head against a wall.**

In the Valley of Peace, the sun was high in the sky, and the residence of the Jade Palace had a day off from training. Po was, surprisingly meditating at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Though, in actuallity, it just looked like he was meditating. He was actually daydreaming about a certain tiger who lived in the Jade Palace. A smile was upon his face as he sat their.

He was brought out of his day dream by a bug yelling, "HEY, PO!" He fell over in surprise and he looked towards the steps where the bug was standing, and his simian friend was coming from. "We're gonna have an eating contest. Do you want to join us?"

"I'm not really up for one today. Maybe some other time."

The jaws of Monkey and Mantis dropped so fast they could have fallen off. They let out a simultaneous, "What!?"

"What? I'm just not up to an eating contest today."

They came up to him and Monkey asked, "Are you okay?"

"You never turn down an eating contest!"

"Everything's fine. I just don't feel like eating in a competition."

The bug and monkey friend exchanged glances. Mantis asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Could you stop asking?"

The two friends looked at one another again, than at Po. They quickly attacked him and pinned him against the tree. "Who are you and what have you done with Po!?"

"I am Po!"

"Prove it!"

Po grunted in frustration before hititng both of them away, nad effectively blocked their attacks, ending with him sitting on Monkey, and holding Mantis in his hand. "I believe him!"

"Me too!" Po then got off of Monkey and dropped Mantis. "So, why do you not want to join in? There has to be a reason other than you just don't want to."

Po sighed. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"You've got my word."

"Mine too. Unless it's insanely funny." At the glares he said, "Kidding. I really give you my word."

"I've been having...feelings for someone."

Monkey asked, "Is it Tigress?"

"Whaaaat? Nooo. Not at aaalll...Ya. It's her. How'd you know?"

Mantis chuckled. "Where should e start?"

"You stare at her a lot."

"You are always willing to spar with her."

"You walk next to her on missions."

"When we have to pitch tents, you always pitch your's next to hers."

"Then there is Gongmen City, where you hugged her when you two were on the harbor."

"Okay. I get it. I haven't been subtle about it. Does anyone else know?"

"Everyone except Tigress and the villagers. We actually have a betting pool on when you'll admit your feelings to her. And the entire staff here is in on it."

Po rolled his eyes. "Of course you would have a betting pool. So, where is Tigress now?"

"She's in the barracks, talking with Viper."

"Got it. I'll see you two later." Po ran down the hill, leaving the two standing there.

Mantis asked, "Was this really the smartest thing to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we prctically told him to admit his feelings, and isn't that interfering with the bet?"

Monkey waved his hand dismissively. "No. We just let him know how known his emotions are. If it ensures our victory, then that's the others loss."

**barracks**

Tigress and Viper were in Viper's room talking. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well..It's about..Po."

Viper nodded. "Let me guess. You've been having feelings for him, and for a while now, correct?"

Tigress blinked in surprise. "How did you-"

"Oh come on! It's obvious! You constantly ask him to spar with you, you talk with him the entire time when we are walking to a mission, when we pitch tents, you make sure Po can pitch his on one side or another, and you hugged him in Gongmen City Jail."

"That last one was just as a friend."

"Sure it was. That's what it always starts as."

"So, how long have you known?"

"All but Po and the villagers have known for quite a while."

Tigress; mouth hung open. "But, I just recently realized this myself."

"You are usually the last one to know about when you are in love." They were cut off by someone knocking. When they turned, they seen Po's outline. "Come in, Po."

He opened the door and said, "Hey. Um, Tigress. C-could I talk with you?"

Tigress looked at Viper, who motioned for her to go talk with him. "Of course." The two left, and went into Po's room, with all doors and walls covered in seconds by Palace workers, courtesy of Monkey and Mantis. Though, the two warriors seemed to not notice. "What did you want to talk about, Po?"

Po nervously rocked back and forth on his feet while twidling his thumbs. "W-well, I've been thinking a while about stuff."

"I see. And?"

"How do I put this?" Po looked to the ceiling as though it held the answer. "Well, I've sort of been thinking about us."

Tigress' eyes widened. "I have, myself."

"Really? And?"

"Well... Perhaps we've come to the same conclusion."

"That'd be awesome!"

"Yes. It would. Perhaps we could show what we've come to the same conclusion? You know, just to be sure."

"Totally." Then, they both quickly moved in for a kiss. They stopped as soon as they heard a triumphant laugh from Shifu. They then noticed the shadows all arond Po's room. They oppened the ones that opened to Crane's room and the hallway, then the one that opened to the room on the other side. "what are all of you doing here?"

"NOTHING!" All those that were standing there ran with that unified answer, but, Mantis was caught by Tigress. and she snarled at him. "We all had bets on which of you would admit firt and when and Master Shifu was the only one that said you'd admit at the same time."

"I thought you said it was only on when I'd admit my feelings."

"I left some details out."

"I'm gonna maul them all."

"Mind if I join you for that?"

"Not at all. Then, we can go for a date somewhere in the Valley."

"I like that plan. Let's start with him." He pointed to Mantis and Tigress nodded.

**DB: This was all off the top of his head. The end, more so than the rest. REVIEW FOR THIS JESUS FREAK!(He's listening to Jesus Freak)**


	22. CranexMei Ling

**Hey everyone. I'm just gonna say, I have only read the first review for the previous chapter, as that was given on the same day I uploaded it. I haven't read the others because the previous one, this one, and the next one have all been typed on the same day, all because I'll only have enough time to upload them the next two days. So, ya. Enjoy!**

Most days in the Jade Palace are filled with sounds of training. Other days, they are filled with sounds of relaxation in the unique ways of each student. Today, neither sounds are coming. Instead, the only sounds heard are those of a frantic Crane. He had recieved a letter from an old friend. One who had given him the confidence to become a master. Mei Ling. She had said she was arriving this day, and Crane was wanting everything to be great. The only three that weren't helping him were Tigress, Shifu, and DB. Those three didn't see the importance for their own reasons, DB currently voicing his reason for not seeing it as important.

"She is your old friend, this place always looks great for guest, and she would be happy if it looked the way it normally did. She is just coming to visit you."

"That is the point!" He came right into DB's face, who didn't flinch. "She is the reason I'm even here! If this place is not perfect, then she may think it was all for nothing!"

DB just held a deadpan expression. "If she sees you worn out and filthy, she'd think it was all for nothing." He rubbed two fingers across Crane's wing and showed him the dust.

"You're right! I need a bath! Please finish this up without me!" He then flew out, leaving DB to face-palm.

DB shook his head. "He completely overlooked my meaning."

Monkey chuckled slightly. "You should know better than anyone that love makes someone act crazy and go to extremes to please them."

DB raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Mantis hopped onto Monkey's shoulder. "You know exactly what he means."

"Of course I do. That is the reason I asked him what he meant." He rolls his eyes after his sarcastic comment. "You two obviously don't know when someone doesn't know what you mean." The two shared knowing smiles, causing DB to roll his eyes again. There was a knock at the door. DB went and opened it, revealing Mei Ling. "Hello. You must be Crane's friend, Mei Ling."

"Yes. Where is he?"

"He's cleaning himself up some. It shouldn't be too long. Would you like a tour while we wait?"

"Sure. Mind telling me of some of these artifacts?"

"Don't mind at all. Though, the giant panda over there could tell you more about them." DB pointed to Po, who was currently sweeping, but looked up as soon as he heard DB talking about him.

"Alright. Po, would you mind telling me about these artifacts?"

"I'd love to! Wait. How do you know my name?"

"Crane wrote about you in his letters. He had said no one really believed you to be the Dragon Warrior until you defeated Tai Lung. So, the artifacts?"

"Right!" Po grabbed Mei Ling's wrist and began giving detailed explanations of each artifact, and once again managing to cut himself on the sword of heroes by looking at it.

**half an hour later**

Po had finished the lecture of the artifacts with talking about how he had broke the urn of whispering warriors when he first arrived. Crane happened to be walking in as he was talking about that.

"I had thought that the warriors were talking to me, but it was Master Shifu, who was behind me at the time. He had told me to turn around and barely acknowledged his presence. Then, I realized who it was and turned around too fast, knocking the urn onto the floor, busting it."

"Did you use glue to fix it?"

"Ya." Po happened to look over and see Crane. "Oh, hey Crane."

Mei Lng turned and smiled brightly. "Crane! It's so good to see you again!" She ran and gave him a hug and he nervously returned it.

"It's good to see you too, Mei Ling."

They released and Mei Ling said, "You haven't changed a bit from when we were at the academy!"

"You haven't either. So, how long have you been here?"

"About half an hour. Po gave me a short lecture on each of these artifacts."

The two walked out, and DB leaned in to the urn of whispering warriors and said, "You guys do agree we went overboard with cleaning, right?"

"Most certainly."

Po stared wide-eyed. "They actually talk!?"

"Only if they enjoy your company. They aren't too thrilled about yours, Po. All because you broke their home."

"Three times!" DB chuckled at the anger of those in the urn.

**with Crane and Mei Ling**

Crane and Mei Ling were walking on the Palace grounds, talking about everything. "So, how do you like the Valley of Peace, so far?"

"It is quite beautiful. And, it appears to truly live up to its name."

Crane chuckled slightly. "If only that were true all the time. We usually have at least one bandit attack a week. The only day we can be certain there won't be any bandit attacks is on the day the Winter feast is held."

"Oh my."

"Yes. It's not all that peaceful. You just caught a good day."

"Well, you and your team mates are able to handle any bandits that attack, aren't you?"

Crane nodded. "We are. Though, sometimes, it is really hard. Like, many of DB's enemies. They are some of the toughest ones we've ever had to face."

Mei Ling nodded. "How difficult is it to fight them?"

"We need all hands on deck to have a chance. We haven't heard from them in a while, so that's a good thing."

Mei Ling nodded. "I could see that. So, where is your favorite place here?"

"That would be the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. That has the perfect veiw, especially if you are there at sunset. There, you get the best view of the sunset."

"Mind if we go there right now?"

"Let's go."

They went to Peach tree Hill, and went to the top, and Mei Ling had to agree tht the veiw was amazing up there. "So, you say this is even better at sunset?"

"Yes."

"But, it's already amazing! How could it be any better?"

"Well, you'll see when sunset comes around."

"Mind if we wait here for it?"

"Not at all."

The two then sat there and talked about days at the academy, days before the academy, and days leading up to today. When it came to sunset, Mei Ling was not disappointed in what she saw. "It's beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you." Mei Ling turned to him with a raised eyebrow, as his cheeks reddened. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes you did." She smiled. "Did you mean it?"

Crane nodded and replied, "Yes." His voice had squeaked from nervousness.

"Thank you for the comliment." She turned back to the sunset. After a few minutes, she asked, "How do you think Master Shifu and the others would feel if I moved in permanently?"

Crane's eyes widened to dinner plate sized. "I don't think they'd mind."

"Good. Because, I was planning on it anyways. To be close to you."

"What?"

Mei Ling turned to him. "When we were at the academy, I kind of fell for you. I kept those feelings as I wrote to you. They actually grew stronger."

"Really!?" Mei Ling nodded. "Well, I may have fallen for you as well."

"Well, we're still young. We can easily start dating."

Crane nodded. "We could." The two leaned in for a kiss.

But, it was interupted by DB running up the hill. "Bandits are attacking! I think they figured we'd be too busy if they attacked at this time." He then ran and leapt over the edge, landing on his feet at the bottom before running to the Valley.

"We're going to have to continue this later."

"Agreed. Mind giving me a lift?"

"Not at all." Crane flew into the air, Mei Ling grabbed onto his legs and they flew into the valley.

**Okay. This one's done. Tiem to start the next one. Review!**


	23. MatthewxStar

**Woo! Gettin' three chapters written in one day! I think that's a new record for me. And they are all random off the top of my head! Too bad the only proof I have of it is my word, since I uploaded them three different days. Oh well. Enjoy!**

In the middle of the woods, a single wolf is sitting by a small fire. He is wearing a suit of armor with a shield strapped on his back and a katana to his side. This is Matthew. He is currently on a solo mission given to him from Master Shifu of the Jade Palace, where he is now living. His sword and shield were given to him by DB. He looks to the sky and sees a white ball of light coming his way. It lands on the other side of the fire.

"Hello, Star. What are you doing here?"

"You were about to head into a trap that you couldn't get yourself out of."

Matthew nodded. "So, you are here to help me through it."

"Yes."

"Would you like something to eat?"

"No. Thank you, though."

"So, what all am I heading into?"

"In between here and the town where you are supposed to be on a peace trip to, there is an ambush, set up by the town. They will kill you, if they get the chance. You must remember, they are citizens, so do not kill them."

"Got it. Well, I'm gonna get some rest. Got a long road ahead of me tomorrow." With that, Matthew laid down to rest while Star sat, staring into the fire until it died.

**the next morning**

Matthew woke up and got breakfast ready for both him and Star. They quickly ate before they went on their way. "It's kind of funny. Shifu thought it would be an easy enough mission that it would only take one to complete it, yet, you had to come here to help me live until I got there."

"Yes. All the bandit attacks we will encounter, you can easily handle by yourself, as they are too few in number to be of any harm."

"How many times will we be attacked by bandits?" Suddenly, an arrow shot in front of Matthew's nose, and he looked towards where it was shot from. There was an archer and a sword weilding bandit.

The sword weilder said, "This is gonna be the only one unless you give us all your money!"

"There are eight here."

Matthew smirked. "If you think you can take it, come and get me."

"We'll start with your girlfriend. ATTACK!"

Just as Star said, eight bandits charged at them. Two in front, two behind them, two to the left, and two to the right. Matthew took his shield off his back and his katana out of its sheath and charged forward, while Star stood still. The two from behind reached her first. She backflipped over them and gave them each a good kick, sending them both into a tree, the second one broke the branch they hit, causing them to fall.

Matthew blocked the two bandits in front and hit one with the handle of his sword. He then ducked under their attack and swept their feet out from under them, then used his shield to knock them out. When he turned around, the others were all defeated.

"It took you long enough to take out two bandits."

"How'd you take out six so easily?"

"The first two were kicked into a tree. The other four were taken out with one hit each."

"Well, shall we continue?"

"yes. And six."

"Six?"

"Bandit attacks."

"Oh."

"We won't be to the ambush until tomorrow morning."

Matthew nodded as they continues on.

**that evening**

They had just finished beating another group of bandits, this time tying them up, so they wouldn't have to worry about them attacking as they slept. The two warriors were currently talking.

"So, where did you learn that move that you used on the wolf during the third attack?"

"It was on a journey to Japan. I was trying to gather some gems before this other person did, but they were able to defeat me using a move. Some ninjas took me in after the beating and taught it to me to counteract his move. I was successful in my mission."

"Amazing. So, how long did it take you to learn how to fight?"

"Several years. I had many troubles at first, but I got better and learned more."

"I'd love to learn some of what you know."

"Perhaps on the way back. Let us rest now." The two once again went to sleep.

**the next morning**

The duo was walking cautiously. Suddenly, an arrow flew past them, and several of multiple species came out to attack. They stayed right next to each other, making sure they only knocked them out. Matthew ducked behind his shield as someone tried to hit him with a wok and ladle(A/N: Anyone able to guess where I came up with that?) He hit them away with his shield. He then backflipped, kicking one inf the face, landed in front of Star and tripped those within reach of his leg, then hit them as they were falling, taking out three enemies behind them, as well as the ones he hit.

Star nodded. "Good work." She hit one that tried to attack her from behind.

"You're not too bad yourself. Hey, throw me." He leapt towards Star, who caught him, and threw him as he pushed forward with his legs and held his shield out, cutting a path through the enemies. Star ran through that path, and the two ran away from the chasing army. "Well, never imagined this to be the result."

"It works. We have greater endurance, allowing us to go farther than them."

"Huh. I like the logic." He looked behind him to see they were gaining distance from the army, and one by one, they gave up the chase. The duo stopped once they got to the town, and they walked to where the meeting was to take place, those involved were surprised to see them arrive. "Surprised we were able to get past your little ambush? Guess you under estimated us. Now, I think it's time we talk."

**later that day**

The two warriors were currently in a hotel room, Matthew lying on the bed and Star staring out the window. "So, why are you just staring out the window?"

"I am gathering my thoughts. Looking towards nature helps me do that."

Matthew turned his head to her. "So, you're looking to the forest?"

"Yes."

"What do you need to gather your thoughts about?"

Star closed her eyes and turned to him. She let out a sigh, then opened her eyes and replied, "Emotions...That I have not felt for a while."

Matthew chuckled slightly. "Wouldn't that be all of them?"

"I suppose it would." Star rolled her eyes. "But, in all seriousness, it is something that is troubling."

"Well, emotions are troubling if that is the only thing you let guide your desicions. You must take a step back and analyze the situation. Though, with love, you need to analyze the lifestyle of the person. If you see nothing wrong with the person, jump in with both feet. Take a risk. No matter how big."

Star nodded. "I understand." She then stood up. "Thank you for the advice."

Matthew shrugged and said, "Don't mention it. Also, yo should thank DB, as he gave me that advice." He the layed back on the bed in his starting position and closed his eyes. If he hadn't of closed his eyes, he would have seen Star get up and walk over next to him, then lean down and kiss him on the lips. His eye widened at the suddeness of it, but he didn't push her away. She finally stood up straight. He smirked at her. "Did you have to end so soon?"

"I guess you were right about taking risks. I just hope this doesn't turn out like my first love."

Matthew shrugged. "We'll just have to hope it doesn't. Wanna make out until the second part of the meeting?" Star nodded, and the two locked lips once more, both enjoying it, but making sure things didn't get too hot.

**Well, three done in one day. Hope I never have to do that again. Review.**


	24. AuthorxTigress

**DB: Well, the author isn't here right now. He's getting ready for this chapter, which was given by a guest. So, I'm the narrator today. Enjoy.**

The author, a wolf, sat down in a meadow and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. He chuckled at the past week, as he never thought he would be here right now. He was surprisingly tackled by a certain tiger master, ending up on his back, with her on top of him.

She smiled at him. "When will you be able to tell when I'm about to tackle you?"

He smiled back at her. "How do you know I didn't know you were coming then?"

"Did you?"

"No." The two chuckled as she rolled off, but they shared one another's embrace as they remembered how they got here.

**one week** **ago**

The author walked through the town, thinking about something. Probably another story idea. He felt something hit him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. He looked up and seen a boar holding an ax next to his throat. "Give me all your money or die."

The author choked out, "I-I don't have any."

The boar raised his ax to strike him dead, but he was tackled off by on orange blur. The author sat up to see Tigress take the boar out quickly. She then turned back to the author and came to him, offering him a hand to stand. "You okay?"

The author took her hand and stood. "Ya. Thanks."

"Only doing my duty." The two released hands. "Are you going to be okay walking home?"

The author rubbed the back of his head. "I..don't really have anywhere to go. I'm from..out of town."

"Well, would you like to stay at the palace for a while?"

He shrugged. "I don't have anywhere else to go. Why not?"

"Follow me." She then led the author to the Thousand Steps.

**two hours later**

Tigress stood at the top of the steps, as the author pulled himself up the last step, gasping. He stayed there on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "How..do..you..do that..easily?"

"Years of doing it."

The author got to his feet, but still breathed heavily. "Are you sure Master Shifu will be okay with this?"

"Only one way to find out." She began walking, the author catching up.

"I don't want t have walked up all that for nothing."

"You haven't." The author raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue, but she didn't.

"You mind explaining?"

"You may have to train with us." She stopped when a thumping sound was heard behind her. The author fell over. She raised an eyebrow. "What's his problem?"

**that evening**

Tigress led the author to his room. "You will be sleeping here."

"Right. Um. Thanks for offering me a place to stay."

"Not a problem."

"I just wish I didn't have to train. I know nothing about it and will probably make Po's firt time look like a master." He chuckled slightly.

Tigress cracked a small smile. "I don't think anyone can be that bad."

"Guess we'll find out." The author then entered his room. He turned around and said, "Good night, Master Tigress."

"Call me Tigress. Good night." She then turned and went to her own room. Which was right next door to his.

**the next day**

The author crawled out of the gauntlet of wooden warriors with several bumps and bruises. He spit out a tooth. Shifu had a hand against his forehead. "That was...pathetic."

"I know."

Shifu looked at the author. "You do have one positive thing. You are not afraid of trying."

"Well, one's better than none."

Shifu's ear flicked in slight annoyance. "Anyways. Tigress has offered to help you in areas you had trouble in." The author raised an eyebrow. "So, listen to her instruction."

"Right." He stood up and turned to her with a smile, revealing his missing tooth. "Where do we start?"

"follow me." She turned and started walking with the author following. Neither noticed the talking that the other warriors were doing. At least until Master Shifu hit them each on the head and ordered them to get back to training.

**Ironwood forest**

The author hit a tree and screamed in pain. "Why are you ordering me to hurt myself? How is this gonna help me?"

"It will numb you to pain."

"Can we pleas go onto something esle? Like, fire juggling, tightrope walking, bandit beating? Anything!?"

"Very well. We will spar." She got into a fighting position. The author did as well. "We will need to work on your starting position."

"Mind helping?" Tigress pushed his leg forward slightly. She then lowered one of his arms, and bent his upper body a little. She then began walking away. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you enjoyed doing that more than you should have." He had a grin for only a few seconds before he was knocked out by Tigress kicking him in the head, sending him head first into an ironwood tree.

**fifteen minutes later**

The author slowly woke up. "Ow."

"It is about time you woke up." The author turned to Tigress, who was standing up. "We need to train more."

The author slowly stood to his feet as he rubbed his head. "Can we at least wait until my head isn't throbbing anymore?"

"No. Now, get into the position I showed you." The author did as he was told. Tigress got into her own. "Come at me."

The author gulped as he charged. He got to her, and was on the ground. "Ow."

"Again."

The continued this process for about an hour. The author laid on the ground after his last pinning. "Can we please take a break? All I've learned is that the ground is comfortable."

"Perhaps you shouldn't have made the joke about me enjoying showing you the correct position."

"Sorry. I like to joke. And, it was just that you were uncomfortably close in adjusting my stance, so, I was hoping that, by making the joke I did, you wouldn't notice my blush from it."

Tigress nodded. "I understand."

"I do have a question, and, I'd say that, after the kick to the head, and the hour long beating, I deserve that much."

"Very well. I will answer any question you have."

"Why did you volunteer to train me in areas I was lacking, when you didn't even know what areas I was lacking and you didn't even know me?"

"Because, I figured I could help you in any area and teach you more."

The author stood up. "I don't buy that as your reason for one measly minute."

"That is all you're getting. So, if you don't believe it, that is your problem."

The author raised an eyebrow. "You are getting really defensive. Almost as if, I am beginning to break past a wall you've built. There is more to it than you're letting on. So, what is it?"

Tigress was silent for a few seconds. "If you wish to learn, you must pin me in a spar."

The author's eyes went wide. "C-can't it just be lasting five seconds?"

"No. Now." Tigress got into her fighting position. "Attack."

The author groaned. "Perhaps we can try this after a meal. I am starving and," he spat up another tooth before continuing, "if we don' get something to eat, I won't have any teeth left to eat with."

"Very well. We will be going into the valley."

"Lead the way."

**Mr. Ping's, after the meal**

Tigress was smiling slightly. The author was currently trying to balance one of his chopsticks on his tongue. It eventually fell. The author then looked as sad as someone could with their tongue hanging out. "Aww. It thell." Tigress stifled a chuckle. The author looked at her, still not taking his tongue back in. "Whash sho thunny?"

"You are just funny in your actions."

"I try." He then struck as dignified a pose as he could with his tongue sticking out.

"Are you ever going to stick your tongue back in?"

"Why should I? Ith thun talking with it out." Tigress rolled her eyes, and the author finally brought his tongue in and smiled. "Well, seems as though lunch is over. Time to train, isn't it?"

"We will be going into the forest around the valley. Follow me." The author followed with a groan.

**forest**

The two stood in the middle of the forest, facing one another**.** "Now, attack."

"Could we change it up to where you at-woah!" He ducked, narrowly dodging her punch. "I'm not- AH! I'm not ready! Holy guacamole!" He dodged a kick and another strike, both, obviously, by accident. "At least let me-ACK! Get ready!" He kept on dodging, all by accident. He then tripped, rolled out of the way before running to try to get away. He pushed a branch out of the way, and it swung back, hitting Tigress, but, since she was mid lunge, it just changed her trajectory slightly. The two tumbled through the forest, ending with the author on top of Tigress and their lips touching. The author tried pulling away, but Tigress grabbed him, and held him in the kiss. He slowly melted into it. They finally released. The author smiled. "I take it I pinned you?"

Tigress nodded. "Yes. Even if by complete accident."

The author chuckled. "Well, I will have to say you are a great kisser. And, very beautiful. And you'd probably be very red if not for your orange fur."

"You'd be right on the last one, and thank you for the other two." They both shared another kiss.

**present day**

The couple broke apart from their kiss, when they heard someone clear their throat. They turned to see Shifu. "If you two are going to do this for training every day, perhaps I should get him a new teacher."

"We do train more than our lips. I'm getting a little better. I could probably get throught the gauntlet of wooden warriors with only minor injuries."

Shifu smirked. "Very well. That would deserve some time to yourselves. If you can prove that."

The author sighed. "I'd love to, but I must be going now. I'll be back as soon as I can, though." He then opened a door from nowhere and entered, closing it behind him.

**DB: And there's the story.**

**Me: Yes it is.**

**DB: You and Tigress sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!**

**Me: I can easily get you back. You know this, right?**

**DB: Don't care, review everyone!**


	25. DeadpoolxTigress

**Me: This chapter is going to have a lot of comedy.**

**DB: Why are you wanting to torture one of the girls by making them fall for Deadpool? I haven't looked to see who he's pairing. I stopped when I read "Deadpoolx".**

**Me: Well, I had said they can have a pairing with someone outside of KFP andm since no one had yet done so, I thought I'd have my favorite character come in. Enjoy. I know I will.**

A red and black clad creature with two swords on his back ran through the forest, stopping short of the Valley of Peace and looking towards me. "Why can't there be some action, huh? There's gotta be someone I can fight." Don't worry, Deadpool. You'll be fighting soon enough. "Yay! Am I gonna unalive someone?" That's a surprise. Now, get back to what you need to do. "Right. What's that exactly?" Whatever I narrate. Anyways, after he had assulted the fourth wall, he turned to the town. He disappeared and reappeared on a roof. "I love that." He leapt down and walked casually throught the town, though the villagers gave him plenty of room and cast glances at him.

He stopped at a restaurant entitled, "Dragon Warrior Noodle and Tofu". If it weren't for his mask, you would have seen him smile as he entered. All the other customers moved away from the weirdly dressed being. Mr. Ping came up to the table he sat down at with a smile and asked, "What can I get for you?"

Deadpool thought for a little bit before replying. "I'd like some dragon warrior noodle and tofu."

"Coming right up." Mr. Ping waddled into the kitchen.

Deadpool then resorted to singing very off-key. The songs ranged from, "Bungle in the Jungle", to "Dancing Queen", to "Best of Both worlds", to "Ice, Ice Baby" and everywhere else(A/N: I have limited song knowledge and those were the only songs I could think of.). Mr. Ping did not seem to be disturbed by it one bit, although the other customers did give him more room. What was strange was, he didn't have to remove his mask to eat his noodles or tofu.

The singing, mush to everyone's relief and horror, ended when a group of bandits came running in. "Everyone! Give us all your money!"

Deadpool glanced up, before shrugging and continuing eating. One of the bandits came up to his table and said, "Did you not hear us, pal? Give us your money!"

Had Deadpool's mask not been there, you would have seen an eyebrow raise. He asked, "Who are you to ask me for money? I'm a mercenary, so people give me money. I never give anyone else money. I wasn't even planning on paying for this meal."

"Well, you're going to give us your money or else you're going to die!"

Deadpool laughed, somehow spraying noodles over the bandit. "I'd like to see you try to kill me!" The bandit them stuck hi sword through Deadpool's chest. The bandit grinned until Deadpool removed the sword like nothing had happened and shook his head. "Dumb idea." He then flipped over the table with his hands, kicking the bandit. He then drew his swords and blocked one of the bandits the ran at him. Jusy before the bandit struck a sword into him, Deadpool teleported, confusing the bandit. His sword sunk into the bandit from behind and he flung the bandit out of the retaurant. Two more bandits rushed at him, but he drew his gun and shot both of them. He put the gun back. He then blocked another strike from one of the bandits. Leapt over them and kicked another out. He then looked down as a sword was sticking through him. "Did you guys learn nothing? And people say I'm crazy." He then spun around with a kick. "Everybody was kung fu fighting!" He evidently thought it was a good time to start singing as he gave a kick to an enemy. "Those kicks were fast as lightning." He then teleported to different enemies, while kicking each of them. "In fact, it was a little bit frightening." He then teleported and no one seen him. Until he tapped one on the shoulder, causing him to scream before a sword was thrust through him. "But they fought with expert timing. That line doesn't really fit, does it?" He looked to the door where the bandits were running from him and the Furious Five plus Dragon Warrior were standing there with their mouths wide open.

"He..He killed them without a second thought."

"Why would I have a second thought?"

"You didn't even think about trying some other way of taking them out? You never thought if they had family?"

"Um...No. Why should I when they tried killing me without a second thought? They thrust their swords through me for no reason!"

Tigress rolled her eyes. "If that were the case how are you still alive?"

"Because, I have an impressive healing factor that keeps me from dying. You should really read some of my comics, or watch some shows with me. Or, read some fanfiction on me. There's some good ones out there. Or, better yet, read my wiki page! That's how the author found out so much about me. He already knew quite a bit, but more knowledge came from there." He had responded with a tone as though it were the most obvious thing ever.

The kung fu masters all stared at him, completely dumbfounded. Then, some of them asked, "What?"

"Oooohh. I get it. You guys can't break the fourth wall like I can. I completely understand. Well, I'm just able to heal from any and all injuries. Even if my head were cut off. That would just take longer. Anyways, my name is Deadpool, for obvious reasons. I'm also called the, 'Merc with a mouth'."

"Again for obvious reasons." Tigress rolled her eyes. "Come on. We need to tell Master Shifu about this." The other warriors began walking away, but were stopped when Deadpool was in front of them. "What the!?" Tigress and the others looked between where he had been and where he was now. "How'd you get there so fast!?"

"I have a teleporter device." He teleported all around them. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"That's awesome. Where did you get that?"

"Being a mercenary allows you to get all the good toys."

Tigress sighed in annoyance. "Is there something you want, other than annoying us?"

"Actually, yes, even if annoying you is incredibly fun. I need a place to stay. I mean, I kinda forgot my money in my other tights. Mind letting me have a place to crash for a while?"

"We are not letting you in the palace."

"Tigress. It may not be a bad idea. I mean, we'd be able to keep a close eye on him if he were to stay at the palace."

"My answer remains no."

Deadpool then went into theatrics. "Well, I guess your mind is made up. I'll have to survive the cold harsh nights in a box. I'll find a way to stay dry, if only breifly. Maybe I'll find a way to survive the freezing cold nights for a week."

Tigress just deadpanned, replying, "It is the middle of summer, no rain is coming for another week, at least. You will easily be able to find food and water. So, you are in no risk of dying. Especially with your 'healing factor', as you claim to have."

Deadpool shrugged. "Eh. It was worth a shot. Guess I'll find somewhere else to live. Toodles!" He then flipped onto a roof and ran off. The warriors then headed up to the Jade Palace. Boy, were they in for a surprise.

**Jade Palace**

When they got through the gates, Master Shifu seemed to just barely holding onto his anger. "Please tell me he isn't truly with you."

They were confused until they seen where he was pointing. Their jaws dropped at the sight of the red and black clad mercenary. "Hey guys! What took you so long? I've already been able to tell Shufi here about some of my adventures."

Tigress' eye twitched. "We told him he could not stay here."

"Well, he is very determined to stay. I have already thrown him out three times. He always came back a few seconds later."

"That's because of my teleportor!" They all jumped at his appearance behind them. "So, when do you test my skills to see where I'd fit in and what training I need? I mean, according to the script, it is the next scene."

Shifu just shook his head. "If he stays here much longer, I may lose my sanity. I am glad DB is currently on a mission with Matthew. Otherwise, I would have already lost it. But, we aren't going to get rid of him easily."

Po shrugged. "Maybe we should just let him stay. We could probably get him worn out in training, making him not as annoying."

Shifu nodded. "Alright. We will let you stay. Mind following us to the training room so we can assess your skills?"

"Alrighty then!"

**training room**

"Remember, you may not use your weapons or teleport to get throught the course."

"Right!" He then leapt onto the spinning dragons without waiting for Shifu to snap his fingers. He was doing an Irish dance on the spinning dragons, just moving to the side enough to dodge the swinging clubs. He eventually jumped onto one and swung into the gauntlet of wooden warriors, easily blocking and dodging them. He went into a handstand while going through and still blocked and dodged everything. He then leapt into the Jade Tortoise and rolled around in it while laughing like a maniac. Only once did he get over the edge and he got an arrow in his back, but continued on as though it wasn't there. He went into the field of firey death and dodged all but the last pillar of fire, but walked out as though it didn't happen. "How'd I do?"

"Well, you certainly need to gain some sanity."

"Sanity is over-rated! I haven't had sanity since I was a baby."

Shifu's ear twitched in annoyance. "Anyways. You had no fluid movements and you seem to not have any true style in your fighting, making it easy for an enemy to land a hit. Though, that seems to not bother you, as you have anarrow in your back, and it should have killed you."

Deadpool reached behind him and pulled the arrow out. "huh. There is an arrow."

"Now, let us see how well you fight against an actual opponent. You shall face Tigress, then Po."

Deadpool stood at attention. "Yes sir, Master Shifu, sir!" he began to salute with his left, then began with his right. He went back and forth for a few seconds before asking, "Which hand am I supposed to salute with?"

"Just get to the sparring arena. The rules for the spar are the same as the course." Deadpool telleported to just outside the ring and dropped all his weapons and gear, only being left with his suit.

He got into a fighting position when Tigress got into the ring. Shifu snapped his fingers. Tigress charged, but Deadpool leapt over her, and landed on the other side. He turned around in time to get hit in the face. He quickly got off his back and delivered a kick, leapt onto her shoulders in a hand-stand and used his momentum to be able to flip her over his head. She got back up and growled. "Fiesty kitty."

Tigress ran at him and the two were locked in combat. Tigress was moving too quickly for Deadpool to even think about making an attack. Not because he was too busy blocking, but because there was no opening there long enough for him to attack. He wasn't quiet for much longer as he opened his mouth as they fought. "So, how did a pretty face like yours get into kung fu?"

"Master Shifu adopted me from an orphanageigress

Deadpool nodded. "Next question, are you orange with black stripes or orange with black stripes."

"Orange with black stripes." She landed a kick on his gut, then kicked him in the jaw.

He landed hard, but he got back up and popped his jaw back into place. "That felt like you hit me with a brick."

He ducked under her next strike and gave her a kick to the back. She turned and lunged at him, managing to hit him into the Jade Tortoise and followed. But, he managed to get her tumbling around as well. "Oh, how I have missed you, Mon petite chapue! Let us run away and live a carefree life some place exotic. Like Pittsburg."

"Shut up, you idiot!"

The two eventually tumbled out, the two of them laying next to each other. Tigress opened her eyes, and he said, "Good morning, beautiful." She jumped away. "What? Does my breath smell that bad?"

"We're done here. I am going to meditate now." She left with that.

"I'm sparring with the panda now, aren't I?"

"Yes." Shifu snapped his fingers.

**that evening**

Tigress was meditating at the Peach Tree, when her ear twitched. "Hello, Viper."

"Is there something wrong?"

Tigress sighed. "Yes. And you are probably the best to talk to about it."

Tigress turned to Viper and Viper coiled herself up to face Tigress. "What do you wish to talk about?"

"Well, I'm not sure how to describe it. But, it has felt like my stomach is filled with butterflies, but it feels good. I am unable to describe it properly."

Viper nods with a knowing smile. "It's love."

"What!?"

"It's love." Viper giggled. "So, who do you feel it the most around? Is it Po?"

"No."

"Crane?"

"No."

"Monkey or Mantis?"

"No. Question. Is the person who I feel it the most around the one who I am in love with?"

"Yes."

Tigress groaned in frustration. She stood up and began hitting her head against a tree. "How can I fall for him? It makes no sense. Why? Why!? WHY!?"

"Who is it?" Tigress mumbled as she hit her head. "I didn't catch that." Tigress mumbled again. "Try a little louder." Another mumble. "Just a little more vloume."

"DEADPOOL!"

Silence followed as Tigress was staring at a wide-eyed, slack-jawed, stunned Viper. "I don't believe it. How?"

"It was during our spar."

"I..I see."

"What do I do?"

Viper cleared her throat. "W-well. While I may not personally...enjoy his company, you should pursue a relationship. If it is true love, it will last. If not, he'll end up being used as a scratching post."

**one month later**

Tigress and Deadpool sat in a clearing, Tigress smiling, and asumed Deadpool was as well. Deadpool turned to her and said, "Hey Tigress?"

"Yes?"

"I have a very important question, and I believe now is the perfect time. Tigress, are you putting on weight?"

Tigress' smile faded into a frown. She then gave him a punch to his face, but he teleported right back to her. "How I fell for you, and still love you, is a mystery." She then grabbed him and lifted his mask, giving him a kiss. When she released, she smiled. "But, I can live with not knowing."

**Me: Deadpool is so much fun to write. Espescially when you take lines from video games.**

**DB: And you never even brought me in. I was mentioned.**

**Me: Could have been less. Review.**


	26. PoxSu Wu

**Well, no one has sent in a request, so another of my design entirely. Also, after today, only two more chapters for you to send in a request. You may ask, "But, there are three days left in February." Well, the 28th already has a story planned for it. That's why. So...ya. Enjoy!**

The sun slowly peaked over the horizon, bathing the Valley in it's warming light. In the Jade Palace, Master Shifu was waiting in the hallway for the morning gong to ring. It did, but the sound of his students was not heard. He was used to one of them occasionally not waking up, but not all. He began to check the rooms, but there was no one in any of them. His eyebrow rose. "Where could they be?"

He began checking everywhere around the Jade Palace, but he found nothing. He was in the courtyard, when all but Po came running through the gates and past him without even acknowledging him. His eyebrow rose again. Po then came walking through with a smile on his face. "Good morning, Master."

"Where were you, panda?"

"I was out and about."

Shifu ran to be in front of him. "Mind being more specific?"

"I was on a date." All of Shifu's thoguht's stopped as Po left.

When he could think again, he asked, "Who was he on a date with?" He decided to find his students to see if they knew.

**training hall**

Shifu entered and the Furious Five were all talking in low voices. He cleared his voice startling them. "Good Morning Master!"

"It would have been nice to of heard that when the morning gong rang. Now, do you know who Po was on a date with?" They all shared uneasy glances. "Well!?"

Tigress took in a breath and replied, "It was Su Wu." (A/N: Just wanted to say, the Wu sisters are still criminals in this one. They haven't been in my others, thought I should say that).

Shifu's mouth was gaping and his eye twitched when he heard the name. "Wh-what?"

"It was Su Wu."

"Bu-but..She's a criminal mastermind! And he's a kung fu master that fights for justice!"

"We know. But, we think that them seeing one another won't affect his fight for justice."

"I do not care! I'm going to go and talk with him." Shifu turned to leave, but the others got in front of him and shook their heads. "What is the meaning of this?"

Viper replied, "Master, please do not talk with Po about it! They are both happy in their relationship. They really do love one another."

"But, if they stay together for too long, without her changing, she will drag Po down to her level."

Tigress replied, "Master, I do not believe she will. Po is too kind-hearted to be turned evil by dating someone. Please, let them have happiness."

"You aren't going to stop, are you?" They all shook their heads. "How often do they see each other?"

"Every evening after we are suppose to be in bed and every morning before we are to wake up, arriving just before you get into the hall, most of the time."

"Alright. I will watch them and make my determination that way."

**that evening**

Po was walking out of the Valley, making sure to be unseen by any villagers that were still out and about. Shifu followed close behind. They eventaully ame to a spot on a hill just outside the valley that had a picnic blanket set up and Su was sitting on it. Shifu watched from a distance, unseen by either one.

Su smiled at Po. "It is so great to see you again, my cuddly bear."

"And it is great to see you, as well, my little kitten." Su chuckled. "So, have your sisters found out?"

"No. Have any of your friends?"

"No. I wish we didn't have to keep it a secret." He sat by her and wrapped his arms around her.

She sighed and nodded. "I know. But, you and I both know that neither of them would be happy about us dating. They'd want us to break up, as we are on opposite sides of the law."

Po shed a tear. "Why couldn't they just allow it?" The two shared a kiss.

Shifu smiled, as he seen their emotions and heard the emotion in their voices. He walked up to them and cleared his voice. The two jumped and went wide-eyed. Po tried to say something, but Shifu held up a hand to silence him. "Before you ask, I followed you here and have been here the entire time. I will say, I do not entirely approve of your choice in who you date, but I can see that you two truly love one another and would not force your opinions of right and wrong to the other. Because of that, I will allow you two to continue dating. But, I would like to ask of the Wu sisters to refrain from crimes."

Su sighed. "I wish it could be that simple. If I were to ask my sisters to refrain from crime, they would be suspiscious. It is the same reason Po has not quit being Dragon Warrior."

shifu chuckled. "You know, the others know." They both went slack-jawed. "This morning, they came running in just before Po came walking in. All were after the morning gong. Po. I must ask you, why would you continue to date someone who is a criminal?"

Po blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, we met when I stopped one of her raids. We ended up in a kiss. We then sat down and talked, seeing we had a lot in common. She returned what she stole, and we began seeing one another in private."

Shifu nodded. "How long has this been going on?"

"Almost a year."

"So, it was a little after defeating Tai Lung. I am surprised you were able to keep it a secret so long." Shifu then turned to Su. "If I were to allow you and Po to continue dating and allowed you to enter the Jade Palace, could you promise me that you and your sisters would never attempt to steal from it?"

"Of course, Master Shifu."

Shifu nodded. "Very well. You two may continue to date. But, Po. If it, in any way effects your ability to stop bandit attacks, even if it is one of the Wu sisters, I will no longer allow you to continue your relationship."

"I understand, Master."

Su smiled slightly. "Thank you for not trying to keep us apart."

"I know what it is like to love someone who is a criminal. I just hope you and your sisters do decide to become heroes."

Su nodded. "If it wasn't for them, I would join you."

Shifu stroked his beard, and a smile began to form. "I think I have an idea."

Su raised an eyebrow. "What?"

**a week later, on a path**

The Furious Five and Dragon Warrior were all traveling along the path with artifacts to be taken to a museum. In the forest, the Wu sisters were waiting. Wing asked Su, "Are you sure about this? They are the six greatest kung fu warriors. And, we are all by ourselves."

"As long as we stick to the plan, we will be successful."

Her two sisters nodded and seperated. She smirked, as they didn't know what was going to happen. Wing climbed into a tree and waved to Wan, who pulled a trip wire, causing Po to fall. Su then leapt out and threw some shurukein, but they were dodged. The other two sisters leapt out. As soon as Po got up, he and Su charged at one another, ending up going into the forest, much to the annoyance of the other five heroes. Tigress and Crane went to Wan, while the other three attacked Wing.

Wan had trouble blocking Tigress' attacks and trouble attacking Crane. She leapt up, but Crane flapped his wings, launching her to a tree. She positioned herself to launch herself off. She launched towards Crane, but he got out of the way, and flapped again, sending her to Tigress faster than she could react, causing her to be knocked out by a punch from Tigress.

Wing had trouble keeping up with her three enemies, as Monkey used more limbs than she could block, while Mantis was faster than she could handle, and Viper was too flexible for her to get an attack on her. Wing had leapt back many times to try to get a plan formed on how to take care of the situation, but Mantis was always too quick for her to get one formed. She eventually got worn down to where the three warriors were able to pin her down.

The warriors smiled at one another. Tigress asked, "Where is Po?"

"He is in the forest, fighting Su. He'll take care of her."

Tigress nodded. "We will wait for him to return. Then, after we get these artifacts delivered, we will get these three to prison."

**a month later**

Po smiled as he held Su. They were sitting outside her cell. "I wish I didn't have to stay there all the time."

"I know, but if your sisters were to attempt a breakout, they would be confused if you were not being held." Su smiled and nodded.

"Have you talked to my sisters about becoming heroes?"

"I have, but they reject it each time. Though, Wan seems as though she is thinking about it."

Su smiled. "She was the easiest to convince. If you were to tell them I had agreed, it would make it easier."

"After such a short time? Wouldn't they get suspiscious?"

Su nodded. "Good point. At least we can have time for ourselves, my panda." The two shared a kiss, unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching. The pairs looked to one another and nodded before leaving.

**Ya. About halfway through, lost inspiration. Review.**


	27. DBxWan2

**Me: Well, I'm low on ideas, which makes me low on inspiration, so...ya...if you don't think this is up to par with the other chapters, you know why.**

**DB: It would be easier if he got requests. Don't be afraid to send them in. The worst he can do is say no.**

**Me: Also, This is close to the end of the month, and since I'm saving the last day for a certain pairing, only one more after this. So, if you really want one, send it in. Unless you read the reviews beforehand and someone already sent one in. Anyways, enjoy if it's any good.**

DB ran through the forest to escape what would most assuredly be his demise. He didn't dare look back, as it would spell doom for him He's learned from other people's mistakes in horror stories when they look back. Whatever was chasing him landed in front of him, and he quickly changed direction, almost unnaturally fast. The fear in his eyes were evident. They widened when he seen where he was headed. A cliff and he would have no way to escape his pursuer. He looked either way and the brush was to thick for him to go somewhere else. He slid to a stop at the edge of the cliff and looked over the edge and he seen several pointy rocks over a mile down. He weighed his options. He could either face the one chasing him, and die for sure, or jump and possibly survive. He heard a branch snap and seen the eyes of the one he had been running from. DB's eyes widened even more in fear. He had faced bandits, monsters of various forms, unruly citizens, those who wished to overthrow the empire, demons, and even the occasional lawyer. But, none of them compared to what he had to face now.

It was his girlfriend. And he had forgotten her birthday. He was sweating profusely as Wan began approaching him. She made her walk towards him slow. "You know why I'm chasing you, don't you?"

DB gulped as he slowly nodded. "Would it help if I said that I'm truly sorry?"

"Not a chance." She stopped a few feet away.

"What if I promise to make it up to you b-"

"No." DB's breathing increased as he took a look over the edge, thinking that it may be a better choice. "If you can give me a true, reasonable answer as to why or how you forgot, I'll think about going easy on you. You have ten seconds."

"Bandit attacks!"

"There were none for two whole weeks."

DB racked his brain for an answer. He sighed and said, "I'm just a foolish male who can't remember the difference between a chopstick and a regular stick."

"not a good answer. Time's up."

DB cringed as Wan lunged, and he regretted forgetting.

**training hall, an hour later**

The Furious Five and two thirds of the Wu sisters were waiting for the two warriors that weren't there. The doors suddenly opened, and DB entered with several scratches all over him and his clothes ripped to where they were almost falling off his body and his eyes were filled with terror. He limped a few more steps in before falling to the ground and groaning from said fall. "I'm never forgetting her birthday again."

Su chuckled. "I would hope not."

"Is she like that to anyone who forgets her birthday?"

"Only her boyfriend."

DB chuckled before cringing in pain. "I feel so special."

Wan then walked in and sat down next to DB, smiling. "Now I forgive yo for forgetting my birthday. Just don't ever do it again."

"I won't." He rolled over and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now, do you want me to take you to your room so you can rest up?"

DB shook his head. "Not right now. I'd like to wait until some of the soreness leaves."

"Alright." She kissed him on the cheek, causing him to groan in pain. "I really did a number on you."

"That you did."

**the next day**

DB was walking with a limp after what happened and he had some bandages over the worse places. He still smiled at Wan when he entered the kitchen. "Hey, Wan, would you like to head out to the meadow today?"

"Are you sure you can make it in your position?"

DB smirked. "I once fought off thirty enemies with a broken arm, broken leg, and more cuts than this. A little walk in this condition ain't nothing."

"Well, alright. We can head out after breakfast." DB nodded and sat down and gratefully recieved his bowl.

**meadow**

The two of them were laying in the meadow, staring at the sky, occasionally kissing one another. They both smiled contently. DB closed his eyes. "This is a wonderful day."

"It sure is."

"And, I have something that will make it better."

"Oh?" Wan turned to face him. Without opening his eyes, he pulled out a hand-made wooden box. When Wan opened it, there was a necklace. "What's this for?"

"It's a late birthday gift. Read the back."

Wan lifted it up to be able to read it. "Dear Wan, though I may forget things often, I will never forget my love for you." She smiled and a tear of happiness slid down her cheek and got soaked into her mask. She looked down at DB and said, "Thank you. This is the best gift ever. When did you get this made?"

DB sighed. "I had made it before your birthday and intended on giving it to you on your birthday, but then I forgot."

Wan raised an eyebrow. "How could you make this, then forget my birthday?"

DB sighed. "Informant gave me several reports I needed to fill out, and I worked so long on them I got sleep deprived and eventually, it slipped my mind."

"Then why didn't you say that instead of giving lousy excuses?"

DB opened his eyes and stared directly into hers, and, with full sincerity, said, "Because. No matter what happens in my life, nothing should ever come before you and your special day. Even if my life were on the line, I should always give priority to you, your problems, and your special days."

Wan was speechless. So, instead of words, she gave him a kiss. One filled with more love than any she had given him before. DB wrapped his arms around her and puled her over him. She finally broke the kiss. "I love you. Now, more than ever before."

DB shrugged. "I just spoke the truth, as you deserve that and more."

"You are such a romantic."

DB smirked. "Well, what do you expect from the greatest coyote to ever live."

Wan chuckled. "You certainly are the best." She then rolled off him, but snuggled up to his side as his arm wrapped around her, and the two eventually fell asleep in that position, both smiling.

**Me: Well, I got a boost of inspiration at the end.**

**DB: Question. How was there a me in there when I was here the entire time?**

**Me: Stunt double. Every good author has one for their OC.**

**DB: Alright. Well, thank you for not letting me get hurt. Review all you readers!**


	28. DBxTigress3

**No requests. Guess I should have seen that coming, with how many I've had to write under my own ideas. I just want to say that, if any of my stories are bad, it is because of zero inspiration. But, I wrote them because of a promise to have astory everyday. And, by goly, I was gonna do it! Anyways, the next one will be among the best. Well, when you're done reading this story, review!**

DB laid down on the bed. He had just revealled that he was going to have to stay there for two years. He knew it wasn't all bad, seeing as he had a girlfriend here. But, he also wouldn't see his parents and friends. He sighed at that thought, when someone knocked on his door. "Come in." He turned his head and smiled at who entered. "How have you been, Tigress?"

"I've been good. How are you taking in the whole situation?"

His smile gaded slightly. "Well, I am a bit saddened. But, it isn't all bad." He gave Tigress a kiss on the cheek, to emphasize his point.

Tigress smiled slightly. "Well, I'm glad you're taking it well. At least, as well as anyone can be expected to take it."

DB nodded. "ya. But, I made my choice. Now, I've gotta suffer the consequences. It may have been a dumb desiscion, but it could have unexpected surprises."

"Well, supper is going to be in half an hour. So, what do you want to do until then?"

DB tapped his chin. "Perhaps we can go walking around the Palace grounds. Just to look at stuff."

"Alright. Let's go." The two left his room and walked. They visited the Hall of Warriors, Peach Tree Hill, and everywhere else they could fit into a thirty minute walk around the Palace and had a lovely view. They ended in the kitchen.

No one had found out about their relationship. Somehow. But, whatever kept it a secret meant they had to act like friends and nothing more.

DB smiled as he entered with a smile. "What's up everyone!?"

Tigress rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm. Po smiled and replied, "Just getting some noodles ready for supper. They're almost ready."

"Cool." He then sat down and leaned back in his chair. "What about the rest of ya?"

"Nothing much."

"Not much. How have you been getting settled in?"

DB shrugged. "A little better than the first time. Course, I don't have to deal with an angry tiger master all alone." Everyone chuckled slightly at that statement. "The first time was a little scary. I was afraid around every corner she'd be there, ready to attack."

The others nodded, and Viper said, "I could believe that. But, she isn't too scary this time around, is she?"

"She is still scary. But, not for the same reason as before. It's just because she is a really skilled kung fu master."

Shifu raised an eyebrow. "But, from what she has told us, you are skilled yourself and were able to pin her many times."

DB nodded. "I was. But, that doesn't mean she is any less scary. Especially since I taught her some of what I know."

"That's why it hurts so much more when I face her than before." Everyone turned to Po. "Why would you teach her that stuff!? She's already awesome!"

DB chuckled. "She asked nicely and it was a way of earning her trust. If I would have kept it to myself, she would continue to have not trusted me. Then, we'd never have a friendship." He then added in his mind, _"Or relationship." _

Tigress smiled, as she knew he wished to add more. "Order up." Po passed out bowls to everyone.

DB at with a smile. "You know, this is the best bowl of noodle soup I've ever had."

"Thank you."

"So, Master Shifu, I'm guessing I'm going to have to get up at the same time as everyone else?"

Shifu nodded. "Yes. And, you will train with us and help defend the valley."

"Gotcha."

**evening, barracks**

DB sighed as he laid in his bed. He was not an early riser, so he knew that he'd be in for a rude awakening. A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. "Ya don't have to knock before entering." He sat up as Tigress entered. "What do ya need?"

"I can't just visit without having some sort of reason?"

"Well, when you come just before we are to go to sleep, no."

Tigress rolled her eyes. She walked to him and said, "Fine. I was just wanting to ask if you wanted to teache me some more of your fighting style tomorrow."

DB chuckled. "You didn't even need to ask. I was planning on teaching everyone."

Tigress nodded. "Alright." She then tossed a piece of folded paper into DB's lap and winked before walking out with a small smile. DB opened up the piece of paper and smiled at the message.

**later that night**

When everyone was asleep, two doors opened up. One belonged to Tigress. The other to DB. They smiled at one another before sneaking out.

**Dragon Grotto**

The two warriors sat in the grotto, near the entrance and looking out to the land. and smiling. "This is wonderful. I'm glad you had decided to have this late night date."

"i'm just glad you agreed."

DB chuckled and replied, "Well, it didn't take much to convince me." The two sat in silence for a few seconds. DB broke it by saying, "We'll eventually have to tell them, you know."

"Tell who what?"

"The others about our relationship. If we don't, we'll have to keep having late night dates, which would lead to sleep deprevation, which would lead to us not performing our best on missions, which would lead to us dying."

Tigress raised an eyebrow. "You..do realize that's the worst case scenario, right?"

DB shook his head. "No. The worst case scenario involves the destruction of the world. That is the most likely scenario."

"I see. But, if we just come out and say we are dating, they'd be curious about how I fell for a goof ball like you and so quickly. And, I don't want to be questioned like that. At least not yet."

"Well, we can slowly start revealling our feelings, so it doesn't come as so much of a shock to them."

"Or, you can be followed without your knowledge, allowing us to eavesdrop."

The two turned to see everyone, including Master Shifu, who had spoken. "Busted." Tigress' and DB's expression showed Monkey said.

"Well, we had a good run. How did you all follow us without our knowledge?"

"I had passed Tigress as she was headed to your room to give you that note, and I had read Grotto and tonight. So, I told the others." Viper was the one to answer DB's question. "Shifu came out when he heard all of us leaving."

"When I heard that both of you had left, I became curious myself and followed."

"Don't worry, though. We won't question you two too hard about it." Po gave a reassuring smile.

Tigress sighed in relief and DB smiled. "You can ask me anything about it. I'm not ashamed."

Mantis jumped on the opportunity, asking, "Have you two done it yet?"

DB and Tigress blushed and even Tigress' blush was seen through her coat. DB still answered, saying, "No. We aren't going to until after marriage. From now on, don't ask questions like that. You do, you'll get a throwing knife in between your eyes." Mantis' eyes widened, as DB's face showed no signs of joking. "Anyways, shouldn't we get back to the Jade Palace? Training tomorrow and all that."

Shifu nodded. "Of course. Just know, if you two do that again, you will have to clean the entire Jade Palace from it's roof down to the bottom step. Understood?"

"Yes, Master Shifu."

"Also, you may not sleep in the same bed. We must do everything to keep you to your word of no sex until after you're married." Shifu smirked as the two had scarlet faces yet again.

**And, that's that. Not a whole lot. And, the request door is shut! No more requests will be recieved. You can send them in, but it'll be too bad. Also, after the next one, I will be putting up a poll in my profile, and I'll remind you next chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one!**


	29. DBxStar (FINALE)

**Me: WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE LAST CHAPTER OF MY ONE-SHOT SERIES!**

**DB: WE'D LIKE TO START OUT BY SAYING THANK YOU TO ALL WHO CAME AND SENT IN REQUESTS,** though that isn't a long list**. WE'D ALSO LIKE TO THANK THOSE THAT REVIEWED!**

**Me: NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I GIVE YOU THE LAST CHAPTER AS SOON AS DB, LEAVES! *DB leaves* And, one more thing, there is a poll up in my profile dealing with this. Please make your way there when you have finished reading this. Thank you. ENJOY!**

DB stretched as he walked out into the courtyard. Today, a friend ws visiting. The strange thing is, she hadn't ever sent a letter as to when she was going to be visiting before. Course, none of his other friends had either, but that's beside the point. The only thing it hadn't said was what time she was arriving. Po came out of the hall of warriors and asked, "So, when is Star going to be arriving?"

DB shrugged. "No clue. She just said to be out in the courtyard when she arrives."

"So, you're just going to be waiting out here all day?"

"Ya. If she wants to meet me in a specific place, must be important." Po nodded. "Also, Monkey is hiding his cooki-" He got cut off by Monkey kicking him down and standing on his chest, glaring.

"You are not telling him where I hid my cookies again!"

DB smiled. "I wouldn't think of telling him about your cookies being hid in my room under the floor." With that, Po and Monkey were off, one to eat cookies. The other to save them. DB chuckled. "Works everytime."

DB then sat down on the steps and looked to the sky, and waited.

**noon**

DB was now leaning against a pillar, as his rear had gotten numb from sitting so long. He glares at me. "Did you really have to tell them that?" I didn't, but I wanted to.

Tigress came out with a bowl of noodles. "Hey, I thought you might be hungry."

"I am. Thanks. Why did you bring this out?"

Tigress shrugged. "I just thought it would be a nice gesture for a friend." DB nodded. "See you later."

"Later." He waved as she left. He ate and was back to waiting.

**sunset**

DB was entertaining himself by balancing his chopsticks on top of one another on his nose. The others came out, and Mantis asked, "Are you sure you read it right on the day?"

DB rolled his eyes and replied, with his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Oh, I may have. I mean it did say, 'the day after you recieve this letter'. I mean, that could mean so many things."

"Don't need the sarcasm."

Tigress grabbed the chopsticks from DB's nose. "Why were you doing that?"

"Got bored. So, why are you all out here?"

"We were just thinking, maybe she got held up and isn't coming."

DB chuckled. "She promised and she isn't going to break a promise. She never said a time."

"But, the day is almost over."

"There's a few hours until midnight." As soon as he said that, a gentlre breeze began to blow. "That feels nice." He looked to the sky and seen the white ball of light that always meant Star was almost there. It was dropping straight down and landed on the platform that Shifu and Oogway stood on for the Dragon Warrior tournament. DB's mind stopped as he seen her. She was in a white dress with golden trim and a golden piece of cloth around her middle. She also had a white flower in place behind her ear. The breeze slightly blew her dress and she began her walk up the steps. All DB could see was her and a song began playing inside DB's head, along with pictures of what he hoped to happen.

_It was a day_

_Just like any other day_

_I was a boy_

_Just like every other boy_

_But when the girl_

_Unlike any I had seen_

_It's like she stepped out of a dream_

_And into my world_

_Could have been the summer wind_

_Playing with her hair_

_As the sun danced in her eyes_

_We were standing there_

_She smiled I forgot my name_

_'Cause all I was thinking_

_Maybe I'm crazy but I'm praying_

_That an angel will love me_

_An angel will love me_

_Maybe I'm a fool but I'm still falling_

_Asking heaven above me_

_For an angel to love me_

_The rest of my life_

DB seen a picture of what he hoped would be his wedding.

_You're the proof that the Father answers prayers_

_'Cause somehow someway_

_You and I are standing here_

_With the sacred promise_

_And a ring that says it all_

_I've just begun to fall_

_From the deepest part of me I say I do_

_Maybe I'm crazy but I'm praying_

_That an angel will love me_

_An angel will love me_

_Maybe I'm a fool but I'm still falling_

_Asking heaven above me_

_For an angel to love me_

_After all the changing seasons_

_Have turned to years_

_The crowds are gone_

_And the songs have faded_

_I'll still be here_

_Holding you_

_When thanking heaven_

_For my angel_

_Maybe I'm crazy but I'm praying_

_That an angel will love me_

_An angel will love me_

_Maybe I'm crazy_

_For pranying an angel will love me_

_Maybe I'm a fool but I'm still falling_

_Asking heaven above me_

_For an angel to love me_

_The rest of my life_

_The rest of my life_

_The rest of my life_

_The rest of my life_

Star tapped DB on the shoulder, bringing him out of his trance. "I'm guessing you like it."

DB nodded. "It looks beautiful on you. It's perfect for you."

"Thank you. Do you wish to know why I sent that letter?"

DB smirked and replied, "If I didn't, I wouldn't have waited all day for you. And, boy am I glad I did."

Star blushed very slightly and it was just barely visible on her white cheeks. "Well, I sent it because, well...How do I say this?"

DB rose an eyebrow. "Never thought I'd see the dy when you were unsure of yourself. You're always so confident and brave." He set his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "You can tell me anything."

She nodded. "I know. It's just..hard to say." DB didn't respond, but continued to look at her, waiting for her to say what she wanted. "I guess...this is the best way to say it." He motioned for her to continue. She took a breath, and let it out and quickly planted a kiss on his lips. DB's tail went straight out, eyes went wide and all brain functions stopped. The others all had gaping mouths. Star then released from the kiss and said, "I love you."

DB was silent for a few moments, just standing in shock. Slowly, he got his mouth to start opening and closing, but no sounds were formed. He then slapped himself. "You. Are in love. With me!?" He pointed back and forth between himself and her. She nodded. "You. Are in love. With. ME!?" Another nod. "You...In love..me?" She nodded yet gain, with a roll of her eyes. DB sat down as he let it sink in. After a few moments of silence, he finally asked, "Why? Why would someone like you fall for someone like me? I'm just a goofball with fighting skills. You. You are a beautiful, young woman with skils and abilities I'll never be able to comprehend. You're strong, brave, yet compassionate. You may never show your emotions, but I can tell there is a lot more to you than meets the eye, and there is no way I'd ever be able to comprehend it all."

Star blushed a little more from the compliments and it was a little more visible than the last. "There are plenty of reasons to love you. You are more than just a goofball with fighting skills. You area lovable goofball with fighting skills. You have many of the same qualities you said I had. But, you always show your emotions. You have more empathy than I have ever seen before. You've always put others before yourself. You face every challenge with a spring in your step. Though, sometimes with a groan." DB chuckled slightly at that. "You take things more seriously than you let on. You always try to make everything you do enjoyable. You never try to impress others, but are always yourself, which is rare. That is just the beginning of why I fell for you. If I were to list every quality about you that I like, it would take more than all of eternity to list them all."

DB smiled. "Wow. Never really thought anyone would enjoy those qualities. But, what about my negative qualities?"

Stat shook her head. "Your positive qualities outshine your negative ones many thousand fold."

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way. Would you like to go on a date?"

"I've already got one set up, in case you wished to do so."

DB let out a short chuckle. "What are we waiting for, then? Let's go!" He gave her a kiss as she grabbed him and they took off to the mountains, the same way she came there.

The other warriors had all shook themselves out of their shock. Crane was the first to ask, "Everyone else as shocked as I am?" All the other warriors nodded.

Viper then said, "But, they do make a rather cute couple."

**And that is the end of that one. Remember, there is a poll in my profile. Let me just tell you what the different options will mean if they recieve the most votes.**

**Wan: Continue on, no changes or additions.(except the two main ones I wish to rewrite)**

**Star: Complete rewrite of all my stories, then continuing with my stories.**

**Surprise choice: writing a second version of all my stories.**

**If the first two options tie, it will be as though the third one was picked. Reason it is a surprise is because I want it to be. So, please vote. Ask your friends to read my stories and vote. I honeslty don't care about doing the work to rewrite 'em all. So, please vote and review. The poll will be up for a month. **


	30. Ending

**Me: This chapter is just to mark the end of a one-shot series. The one of which, I hope has no siblings made, as it was stressful to write it, though, at times fun.**

**DB: It had many ships made within Kung Fu Panda and many within his own OCs. Many of which may never see the light of day again.**

**Me: So, it is with a heavy heart that I lay to rest "Month of Love" a one-shot series that brought laughter into the lives of many and caused the hearts of others to glow brightly with the love between the characters.**

**DB: Hopefully, it has shown some what true love is. It is sacrifice. It is being there for the one you love. It is having nothing to hide.**

**Me: Now, would our trumpeter play Taps as we lower the casket of Month of Love into the ground.**

**DB: Um..we aren't lower a casket into any ground. We are just standing here reverently as we talk about ending Month of Love like we're at somebodies funeral.**

**Me:...Right. Then, just play Taps. *Informant walks out and plays taps for five minutes before walking out* Thank you.**

**DB: And now, we end this with saying farewell to Month of Love and to all of you. Our farewell to you is only until the author gets off his lazy rear and writes the next story.**

**Me: But, being on my lazy rear is the most comfortable position to type in.**

**DB: Figuratively speaking.**

**Me: Right. Anyways. Informant. Please, play taps again. *he does so, and as he does we are waving goodbye to you all* Be safe, God Bless, Love and tolerate, and so on and so forth.**


End file.
